The Wolf Of The Avengers
by Rasha The Dark
Summary: The Sequel to Wolf Of The Commandos, read the first to understand this one.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:** Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Wolf of The Avengers. This is the sequel to The Wolf of the Commandos. I hope you all enjoy the story. You will also be seeing some other MCU characters making guest appearances as well as those who are owned by Sony.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Prologue: Loki, brother of Thor**

 _"The Tesseract has awakened...! It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power, but our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead and our force, our Chitahuri, will follow. The world will be his. The universe, yours. And the humans, what can they do, but burn?"_

 **NASA and S.H.I.E.L.D collaboration facility**

The helicopter ride to the facility that held the world's most dangerous power was an easy one. Though his wolf could feel the tension coming off of the man with the eye patch Director Nick Fury. The woman beside him Maria Hill. The young man that sat across from them watching the director had ice blue eyes, a strong jaw and boyish features that drove the girls crazy. His name, was James Buchanan Barnes Jr, or as everyone called him J.J, including his own mother. The chopper landed on the landing pad and James stepped out first followed by the Director. His wolf began to become on edge which was never a good thing. The fight or flight instinct for his wolf becoming all too clear in his mind. The Director walked passed him and he followed not far behind. The Director stopped in front of Agent Phil Coulson, a good friend and mentor of his. People were already leaving the area, the general order of evacuation blaring over the PA system. He stood there waiting for orders "How bad is it?" Fury asked Coulson

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know." Coulson said.

They turned and entered the building using the elevator going into the lower levels. As Coulson got them up to speed "Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to testing phase." Fury said

"He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event." Coulson replied.

James really wasn't liking what he was hearing right now and neither was his wolf as Hill caught up with them "It just turned itself on?" Hill asked

"Sirs and ma'am. The Tesseract is an energy source. It is made of nothing but power. So, it will have the power to turn itself on." James pointed out.

Fury nodded "Where are the energy readings now?"

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac." Coulson said

"How long to get everyone out?" Fury asked

"The Campus should be clear in the next half-hour," Coulson replied.

"Do better," Fury ordered.

Coulson nodded and turned around going back the way they had come. James followed Hill and Fury "Sir, evacuation may be futile." Hill said

"No offense ma'am, even if it is we still have to try," James said

"He is right Hill." Fury said.

Hill shot him a look and he just rolled his eyes "What should we do tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury added

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance," Hill said

"Be that as it may Hill, the council should have listened to my mother about it to start with." he pointed out.

Fury turned around and looked at them over his shoulder "I need you to make sure, the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out."

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Hill asked.

James fought the urge to roll his eyes. Was Hill that damn thick in the fucking head? Fury stopped at the next set of stairs turning to look at Hill "Until such time the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on." Fury said as he turned and went up the stairs stopping again he turned to Hill "Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone."

James followed Fury as Hill gave a 'Yes, sir' and walked away "You know sir, I fear my mother may have been right on this one."

"I am seeing that now too." Fury said as they walked into the chamber.

His wolf sure as hell wanted to get out of the area, but he soothed the restless beast inside promising all would be alright. As soon as they entered the room his eyes landed on the Tesseract "Talk to me, Doctor." Fury said.

The head of one Doctor Eric Selvig poked around the corner of what held the cosmic cube that gave HYDRA frightening power during the second world war "Director." Selvig said as he walked over to them.

James was looking around for his shooting buddy Clint. James smiled when he saw the older man sitting in the rafters "Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked.

Clint gave him a nod as he turned around and faced Selvig "The Tesseract is misbehaving." said Selvig

"I'm sure it is." he said

"Agent Barnes now is not the time." Fury said, without looking at the younger agent as he addressed the good doctor" Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No, it's not funny at all." Selvig said, "The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving."

"I assume you pulled the plug?" Fury said.

James groaned "Sir, I have already said the Tesseract is pure freaking energy. If you try turning off the power. It will just turn the power right back on."

"Agent Barnes is correct. She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she will turn it right back on. If she reaches peak level..." Selvig said walking over to a computer.

Fury stopped "We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

"Which mom, again said it was a bad idea." James pointed out

"But we don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation." Selvig said, "Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

"That could be harmful." he and Fury said remembering the HULK.

Fury looked at him then to Selvig "Where's Agent Barton?"

"The Hawk?" Selvig asked

"Yep." he replied.

Selvig pointed behind him "Up in his nest, as usual."

"Agent Barton, report." said Fury.

Clint went over to a tied off rope and repaired down and began to walk over to them "I gave you this detail so, you can keep a close eye on things." Fury said

"Well, I see better from a distance." said Clint

"Have you seen anything that might have set this thing off?" Fury asked.

A woman came around a computer station "Doctor, it's spiking again."

His wolf wanted the hell out of the area and he was starting to think that he should listen "Agent Barnes?" Selvig asked

"My mother fought HYDRA who's army had weapons powered by the cosmic cube from hell. My wolf is telling me to run, to get out of here. There is only so much soothing of the beast I can do before I have to give him his way. I don't like it Doc, something is coming." James replied truthfully as Fury and Clint got closer to the cube as he and Selvig got close to the computers.

"No one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs. If there is any tampering, sir, it wasn't from this end." said Clint

"At this end?" Fury asked.

That got his attention as he began to walk over "Sir, Clint is right. The cube is a doorway to the other end of space. Doors work both ways." James said.

Clint nodded to him "Thanks, bro."

"Anytime." he said.

Just then the cube began to pulse, sending a light into the archway at the far wall onto the platform. The wolf was now all, but screaming at him to make a break for it. The door was now opening and in the center stood a man in black, green, and gold. He was frozen in fear. The man spoke of freedom and how it was life's great lie. He took control of Clint, Selvig, and Frank. His eyes turned to him now "Ah, a hybrid. You believe you have freedom?" he asked

"I know I have it," James said without fear.

Soon he too fell under Loki's control.

 _Brooklyn, New York_

Tera was right in the middle of training when her phone went off "Hello?" she asked

" _Tera, it's fill. We need you to come in."_

"What's going on?" she asked

 _"J.J has been compromised,"_ Phil said.

Tera wanted to scream her son was compromised?! How? When? Why?

"I am on my way." she said heading to grab her gear.

Whoever took her baby was going to pay in blood...


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first chapter, in this chapter Tera is about to discover that Steve is in fact alive.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 1: Old Friends**

Tera was always afraid of something happening to her pups when they joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Her daughter was a field Agent joining STRIKE Team as their field medic. Her mate was a hot head of a man named Johnny Storm, who looked like Steve in voice and his appearance, but wasn't as built. Then there was the one who would protect her in the field, her SO. The grandson of Ryan Rumlow, Brock Rumlow. She remembered getting a call from Jack Rollins the grandson of one of the Slayers four a few months back. Jack had informed her that her daughter 'Ringer' so named due to her looks, had been shot on a mission and that Brock all, but skinned the man alive. Tera had just entered her building Gilmore Hodge was sitting in a chair "This came in for you." he said.

It was the debriefing packet Fury had sent "Thanks, Hodge." she said, "Some asshole has my son and I am going to do all in my power to get him back come hell or high water."

Tera headed to her room. When she got there she opened up the packet and went over the notes within even Selvig's work. They were working with powers beyond them and it brought her Uncle Loki. Now Loki had her son, her J.J.

Tera's phone rang "Hello?"

" _Mom, tell me it's not true."_ said a voice.

It was the voice of the oldest twin by five minutes Rebecca "Becky, I'm sorry baby your GrandUncle took your brother." she said.

 _"Fury has called for a level seven. Meaning everyone will be brought in,"_ said Rebecca

"I know he has called me in." she replied

 _"See you on the carrier that you call the flying contraption,"_ Rebecca said

"Alright, and remind me to kick Howard's ass when I see him." she said hanging up to her daughter's laughter.

 _Vintage Gym somewhere in Brooklyn, New York_

For 67 years he slept while the world moved on without him. For 67 years his friends all thought him dead. For 67 years Tera had suffered over the only two men who were always there for her. For 67 years he slept, now that he was awake a part of him wanted to find Tera. But that part of him was scared on what he may find. He punched the bag in front of him. Flashbacks of everything played in his mind over and over again. The last thing he heard when he went into the ice was a voice _"You are my daughter's second captain. Sleep and when you wake to find her again. Follow an old friend home."_ the voice had said.

Steve punched the bag right off the hook sending it sailing across the room causing it to break apart when it hit the floor. Steve walked over and grabbed another punching bag and put it on the hook and began punching again. Not knowing Fury had walked into the room "Trouble sleeping?" asked a voice.

Fury had been there to explain things to him when he had first woke up to the insane world that he happened to wake up in. The man may have been a spy, but he was going out of his way to help him. Getting him up to speed with all that he had missed "I slept for almost 70 years, sir I think I've had my fill." he replied going back to punching the bag.

Fury walked over "Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world." Fury said.

Steve stopped and began to unwrap his hands, walking over to his gym bag "When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." he said putting the first wrap into his bag and began on the other hand.

Fury looked at him "We've made some mistakes along the way. Some, very recently."

Steve looked up at Fury "Are you here with a mission, sir?"

"I am" Fury replied

"Trying to get me back into the world?" he asked

"Trying to save it." Fury said, holding out a file.

Steve looked over and his heart sank. It was a file on the Tesseract! Steve took it from Fury "HYDRA's secret weapon." he said, taking the folder and sitting down.

He began to flip to the next page "Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we thing. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs. Tera Ulrf-Erskine warned us against using it saying the cons outweighed the pros."

On the inside Steve was happy, but on the outside, he kept his Cap face on. He handed Fury the file "Who took it from you?" he asked

"He's called Loki." Fury said, "He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"I have seen Werewolves and Vampires. At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me," he said getting up and grabbing his gym bag and punching bag.

Fury smirked "Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your old apartment."

Steve wondered why he said his old apartment but didn't ask anything of it "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" Fury asked

"You should have left it in the ocean," he said.

 _Commando Manner Brooklyn, New York_

Tera heard the back door open to Steve and Bucky's old apartment as Gabe came down stairs "Gabe, were you followed?" she asked.

Gabe looked up the stairs his eyes narrowing "Not that I know of, but I did hear the door open."

"I heard it too." said Monty.

Tera moved passed the others and headed up to top floor. As she got close Brook took over. Brook took in the scent of their unknown intruder. Brook froze in shock as Tera took control. She opened the door tears were burning her eyes "Steve?" she asked hoping that it wasn't her imagination.

He turned around and faced her "Tera?" he asked.

Tera broke down as he walked over to her pulling her into a hug "Tera, I'm sorry." he whispered

"You did what needed to be done. I could never blame you for that." she sobbed.

Steve looked at her "I read some of the packets already, when did you get pregnant?" he asked

"I don't know. I don't even remember how." she said, "I do know they are Bucky's."

Tera and Steve finished going over the packet as she reached for her phone and buzzed Dugan "Yo, DA your not going to believe who followed Gabe home. Meet us downstairs in ten."

Steve arched a brow "Your not the only one who hasn't aged Steve." she said.

The two left the room and headed downstairs.

Steve was happy that Tera was alright, he was even more shocked to read that her son was compromised. He would help her get him back. Her son's twin was currently being protected at the Baxter building by the Fantastic Four and STRIKE team. Steve got a bigger shocker when they made it downstairs "No fucking way." said an old man "Captain Rogers?"

"Hodge?" he asked shocked

"Damn right, the only one who didn't take Tera up on her offer. I'm done fighting though the rest of the 107th that was up your ass took her up on it," said Hodge.

Steve watched as Monty, Happy, Pinkerton, Dugan, Jim, and Frenchie walk into the room. Their eyes wide in shock and another he didn't know "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SIR?!" Monty demanded

"I was in the ice for 67 years I was thawed out a few weeks ago." he admitted

"Oh, so you were a capsickle?" Tera asked trying to lighten the mood.

The others snorted a laugh as he smiled "Something like that." he said.

Tera went into the dining room and went over what they knew already about the Tesseract "It's in enemy hands now as well as Barton, and J.J." she said

"J.J?" he asked

"James Buchanan Barnes Jr. The boy is a carbon copy of his father Steve, except he has his mother's hair color." Dugan said

"Bucky, is alive?" he asked

"We don't know. Tera swore that Bucky was there the night Howard and his wife were turned. Howard said the same thing." said Monty

"Becky and J.J were born September 1992." said Dugan

"Loki, according to myth is the brother of Thor." said Jim.

Tera growled "If he wanted to spend time with his family he should have called first. Not kill 12 Agents and take Clint nor James as his personal slaves with his glowing stick of destiny. We need to find out what his end game is because last I saw Thor he was going home to put a boot up Loki's ass."

"So, you and Steve will be heading to the carrier while we wait here?" asked Monty

"That's the plan," Steve said.

Everyone nodded as Tera began reading Selvig's notes "The man is right on one thing. The Tesseract is a door to space. Doors can be opened from both ways. I warned Fury now we have this mess to deal with. When this is over I don't want to see that cosmic cube from hell ever again." she said tossing the folder down

"Oh, she has gotten smarter over the past 67 years." Dugan pointed out.

Tera kicked Dugan under the table only to hit Monty who slapped Dugan in the back of the head "Gibs slapped again." Dugan whined

"NCIS is on." said Gilmore from the living room and the others were already gone.

He looked at Tera "You ready to head out?" he asked

"Are you?" she replied.

Steve smiled and followed her out the front door...


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first chapter, in this chapter we meet Tera's second pup. J.J's older sister by five minutes Rebecca.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 2: Protect the Pack at all cost**

 _Baxter Building, New York_

Rebecca 'Ringer' Barnes was not happy at all. She was supposed to be in the carrier with her mother, but no. Fury thought it best for her to 'lay low' with her mate Johnny and his team of the Fantastic Four. Though Reed wasn't too happy about there being armed S.H.I.E.L.D personnel in his place of zin and peace. Rebecca was sitting on the couch arms crossed over her chest "Uh-oh, Brock." said Jack Rollins pointing out the dark look on her face.

Brock looked over and groaned "Ringer, don't even think about it."

Rebecca looked at her SO "All do respect sir, this is bullshit and you know it."

Johnny came into the room "The do if you feed them."

Johnny was trying to make her feel better, but that wasn't going to work. She wanted to help find her brother not be stuck on her ass sitting on the sidelines. Johnny picked up on her hurt "Babe they are doing all they can to find your brother. They don't want you getting compromised too."

"He is my little brother. It is my job to find him until the jerk can prove otherwise," she growled her eyes began to glow.

Johnny let out a sigh "Do I have to call your mother?"

"Be my guest she will tell you the same thing and will possibly skin Fury alive." she replied.

Brock shook his head "Just like her mother."

"BROCK I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE WORD MORE FROM YOU, MY BROTHER IS OUT THERE BEING USED LIKE A DAMN PUPPET WHILE I AM IN A GLORIFIED CAGE CALLED A BUILDING!" Rebecca snapped.

Brock pulled one of his stun sticks "Ringer, don't make me use this on you."

"Then don't keep me from my brother!" she challenged.

Johnny watched as Ben, Susan, and Reed enter the room "What's going on in here?" Ben asked

"Rebecca wants to help her brother and thinks that we are caging her," Johnny said

"With her, it's more delicate of a situation than that. The wolf within her can't feel caged, with her being on lockdown it's taking away not only her freedom...but her wolf's as well." Jack said

"Rebecca is a werewolf. Her mother is Tera Erskine," said Brock

"The Wolf of The Howling Commandos?" Reed asked shocked

"She brought the Howling to the Commandos." Rebecca joked.

Johnny pulled her close to his chest "Oh, which reminds me. Two weeks ago S.H.I.E.L.D found Captain America." said Rebecca

"Three times removed cousin Stevie?" Johnny asked shocked.

Brock nodded "Spangles and all."

Johnny was getting way too excited "Why put her on lock down?"

Jack looked at Brock "Go ahead." Brock said.

Jack pulled out a tech pad "You heard about what happened at NASA recently?"

"Story is they were testing a new rocket fuel and it made one hell of a hole in the ground." said Reed.

Brock shook his head "It was caused by this." setting a folder down.

Rebecca picked it up and opened the folder "The Tesseract? Brock, that thing is a danger to everything on the planet." she said

"Howard Stark found that while looking for Captain Rogers at the end of the war. It has the power to light every building on the planet as well as act as a doorway into space." Brock

"Doors open both ways what happened?" Reed asked

"The Tesseract-powered on by itself causing a massive build up in power opened a portal and brought an Asgardian though. The Asgardian is named Loki. He killed 12 agents in the matter of a minute and took control of both Clint and J.J with a spear. One damn touch and your Loki's lap dog." said Brock crossing his arms

"So, they think this Loki will have her brother lead him straight to her?" asked Johnny

"That's what they are thinking yes, but me on the other hand not so much. Fury has also activated the Avengers Initiative." Brock said

"What is Loki's main plan?" asked a voice.

All heads turned "Dr. Doom, what the hell are you doing here?" Rebecca asked

"My country owes Captain America and his Howling Commandos, for their help during World War II my grandfather would haunt me if I didn't help," Doom said dryly

"Word has it Loki has an army waiting that will win him the planet. The Howling Commandos are on standby to help evacuate civilians," said Brock

"Reed, get a hold of Daredevil, Iron Fist, Power man, Nova, White tiger, and Spider-Man they are going to need help evacuating civilians when the shit hits the fan," Sue said

"I'll call Professor Xavier." Rebecca said.

Brock smirked, "And what are we going to do?"

"Sit there and look pretty," Rebecca said with a glare.

 _S.H.I.E.L.D helo carrier_

Tera was helping Banner in the lab "So, ole jackass still hunting you and big green?" she asked.

Banner looked at her "Yeah, that is why I went into hiding."

"You know, Ross approached me wanting the key to my adopted father's serum." she said.

Banner looked at her and smiled "He told me. He said that you were a dis-respective bitch who needed to be locked in a cage."

Tera laughed and shook her head "Nowhere close actually, he demanded that I give him my father's notes. I looked at him and laughed and said: I burned those the day after a HYDRA jackass murdered my father in cold blood. What makes you think that I would give them to someone who sees nothing more than a profit from it."

Banner laughed "No, wonder he was so pissed."

Tera looked over at her pad "You know if it was just you and someone else on that project. I would have given it to you." she said

"The notes?" Banner asked

"The receipt to the serum. I helped him make it, I know all that was used in it. I have everything memorized." she said tapping her temple.

Banner looked at her shocked "Gamma, wasn't what my father used. I talked him out of that one." she finished going back to her work.

Just then the doors opened and in walked Steve "They found Loki."

Tera looked up at Steve "And my son?" she asked

"Possibility." said Steve

"Go, I have things here. Get your pup back." Banner said

"Thanks, Bruce." she said and ran out the door behind Steve...


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first chapter, in this chapter Tera and Steve return to Germany and confront Loki.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 3: Germany, Loki, and Tony oh my**

Tera, Steve, Natasha, and a spare S.H.I.E.L.D pilot were on their way to Germany. It was where Selvig could get his hands on the component to keep whatever happened at the NASA lab from happening a second time. Tera was to be dropped off about a block from where Loki was spotted. When Tera landed she picked up a scent of a young boy that she had saved from a Nazi concentration camp near the end of the war. Christopher. Tera shifted into her wolf form and booked it. She picked up the scent of dark magic and that sent her wolf into a rage. She was racing against time when she was slammed into by another wolf. He snarled at her. The black fur, and blue-gray eyes. Her baby her J.J. Tera shifted back into her human form "James, please stop." she said.

He lunged and she side stepped "I don't want to hurt you." she said.

He lunged again and she moved away. When his wolf wasn't working he shifted "Mom. My wolf and I have true freedom. Loki, he gave that to us. The Tesseract is a gift." J.J said

"No, it is not. It is what took your father from us," she said sadly.

J.J looked at her and laughed "It didn't take him from us. It freed him."

Tera looked at her son in shock, this wasn't her son. This was the cosmic cube from hell talking "Mom, she has shown me so, much. Like when you were born Odin wanted you dead. That it was Frigga that saved you." said J.J

"I knew that. Odin didn't understand at the time of my purpose. You on the other hand, maybe 20 years old, but that doesn't mean I can't take you over my knee." she growled charging shifting and tackling her son.

The people who were being held hostage by Loki turned as J.J shifted and attacked her again. This time he went for her left side. His jaws digging into her shoulder causing her to scream in pain. Tera snarled and slammed her head against his ribs. That is when she saw it. His eyes losing focus _'Mom?'_ came through the pack link

 _'Hold on my darling son, I will set you free from his hold.'_ she replied and slammed into his head again.

J.J collapsed "Well that is a shame." Loki said, then turned back to the older Christopher "Look to your elder people. Let him be an example."

Tera snarled, Brook, taking full control as she surged forward Steve landed just as Loki fired causing the blast to bounce back and catch Loki in the gut. J.J was slowly getting to his feet shaking his massive head _'Thanks, mom.'_ he said

 _'Your welcome sweetheart.'_ she replied.

Brook shifted "You know Loki, the last time Steve and I were in Germany and saw some jackass standing above everyone else..." she began taking another step towards her uncle

"We winded up disagreeing." Steve finished

"The Wolf who lost her mate, and the Soldier a man out of time. Did you truly think that the mate you lost was worthy of you? He was beneath you." Loki said

"Occasionally." she replied.

Christopher snorted a laugh "Hallo, Mutter Wolf es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen."

Tera smiled softly "Hallo, meine jungen Welpen. Es hat eine Weile."

Steve looked at her as Loki rolled his eyes "You never go after a mother wolf's young."

"Especially if she can stomp you into the ground," J.J said.

"Besides we aren't the ones out of time Loki. You are. Surrender now." Tera said

 _"Loki drop the scepter and stand down,"_ Natasha said over the PA system of the jet.

Loki fired at the jet which the pilot evaded as Steve charged forward. The people began to run "J.J, take your older brother and get him to safety." she said

"Yes mother, come along big brother," J.J said before shifting.

Tera let Brook take control as she shifted and tackled Loki only to get stabbed in that shoulder again! She yelped.

Just then AC/DC's shoot to thrill began to play as Tony Stark and his Ironman came flying in. Tera took over and shifted back into her human form as Tony blasted Loki "Make your move reindeer games."

"Tony." she said in pain

"Tera, your hurt," Tony said

"I'm fine honest." she said before collapsing.

Loki looked a little worried at her condition just then J.J came running up and shifted this was going to be fun to explain.

Steve looked at the young man who picked Tera up gently "You're fucking lucky I don't tear your head off for what you forced me to do to my mother you son of a bitch." he growled looking at Loki

"My dear grand nephew, I merely set you free," Loki said

"That wasn't freedom, that was a cage." he snapped.

He looked and sounded just like... "Bucky?" the name escaped before he could stop himself.

The man looked at him "James Buchanan Barnes Sr. was my father." he said and he took Tera to the jet.

Tony looked at him then at Loki before he grabbed the guy and took him to the jet.

Natasha was looking over Bucky's son, while he was looking over his mother "Клинт, были это он J.J?"

"Чтобы рассказать вам правду вдова. Не знаю, Локи держал меня вне в форме волка на цепи. Как некоторые собаки." his best friend's son said

"Это не ваша вина мало волк. Если что-нибудь это его." Natasha said before she pointed to Loki

"English the both of you. Steve and Tony don't speak Russian." said a voice.

Steve walked over and to Tera "Hey spangles." she teased

"What happened before I got there?" he asked

"She fought me."

Steve turned to face Bucky's son "Junior, don't. Just take a seat and calm down before you hurt yourself more." he said

"Yes sir." came the reply.

Tony looked over Tera now as well "Getting stabbed by that scepter didn't help matters either." she said, "Though I taught my son well."

Steve shook his head "I haven't seen you heart this bad since Transilvania."

"Or when Edwin Jarvis almost got his pretty English head blown off by Samantha's brother." she pointed out, "This is nothing. I will be healed by the time we reach that flying death trap."

Steve looked at Tera. She looked to be as if in a train of thought. She shot up and looked at Loki "You, yeah you with the glowing stick of destiny. Your the one who put doubt into Bucky's heart." she snarled

"I was. He was just too easy of a target to pass up on testing my powers," said Loki.

Tera's eyes began to glow as Brook took over "How dare you to invade our mate's dreams you asinine little whelp. I should strangle you with your own entrails for that. It was because of that doubt he died. Why he isn't here for his pups. I should kill you alone for that, but that isn't my way. You are caged yourself. A slave, a puppet. The question is: Who is the master, the one pulling the strings? Foolish little frost giant hybrid, so dumb to know what his right and what is wrong. Always relying on his tricks to get him through. You know you almost killed a dear friend of ours. You left him homeless without a home."

"Brook, enough," Steve said, using his captain voice.

Brook looked at Steve "He almost killed Hodge. Hodge lived in that small town in New Mexico whenthat spineless coward sent the Destroyer to level our kin, Thor."

Steve took a step toward her. His back straighter as he spoke "I said enough Brook." he all but growled out.

What was the hell going on with him?

 **Hallo, Mutter Wolf es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen: Hello, Mother wolf it is good to see you again.**

 **Hallo, meine jungen Welpen. Es hat eine Weile.: Hello, my young pup. It has been a while**

 **Клинт, были это он J.J?: Clint, where is he J.J?**

 **Чтобы рассказать вам правду вдова. Не знаю, Локи держал меня вне в форме волка на цепи. Как некоторые собаки.: To tell you the truth Widow. I don't know, Loki kept me outside in wolf form on a chain. Like some dog**

 **Это не ваша вина мало волк. Если что-нибудь это его.: It isn't your fault little wolf. If anything it is his.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first chapter, in this chapter Thor arrives and a hell of a show are put on. Enjoy

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 4: Shakespeare in the Park and a story**

After Steve's little display of pure Alpha, Brook had receded back into the back of Tera's mind. Never since the war had Steve proven how much he had changed. He had always gotten them into trouble as fast as she got them out of it. Tera guessed that it had a lot to do with the loss of Bucky. Steve had always not wanted to kill anyone until after Bucky's death. She remembered Peggy telling her what Steve said the day he put the bomber into the ice _"He said he wasn't going to stop until all of HYDRA was either dead or captured."_

Tera had taken up the mantle of leading the Commandos and unleashing hell on HYDRA until the end of the war. After that, she was in the wind crossing paths with her commands every now and then. Until they became part of the pack, now here was the true Alpha of the commandos. The Alpha within him growing power more and more. Her wolf Brook found it hard to be around him. All Brook saw him as was a pup to be protected. Now she was starting to see him as the Alpha, her Alpha. Tera shook at the thought. She could imagine his wolf form. Fur the color of his hair, powerful body, and aura. When he ordered her earlier she resisted the urge to bare her neck to him in submission. Steve's scent had also changed. It was an earthly mix like Bucky's but had the hint of sage. Just then thunder sounded "Where did this storm come from?" Natasha asked

"Afraid of a little lightning?" Steve asked

"I am," J.J admitted

"Just like your father especially after the Christmas incident." she pointed out

"I'm not particular fond of what follows," Loki replied shaken.

Tera looked at Loki as a thud sounded from on top of the jet "What the hell was that?" J.J asked.

Tony had his helmet on and was heading for the back hatch "Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

The back of the jet opened and a familiar face came into view. J.J was up on his feet but was knocked back when Thor smacked Tony with his hammer. Which in turn knocked her and the both of them into Steve. As for Steve's face...well it was firmly between her breasts "Get the hell off." she said.

Steve couldn't move. He didn't dare move. Part of him enjoyed the feeling of those breasts on his face. The same side that had Brook back down. When Tera finally moved off of him he stood up shaking off the embarrassment just in time to see the man with the hammer take Loki and Tony started going after him "Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked

"Is he friendly?" he asked

"If he frees or kills Loki the Tesseract is lost," Tony said

"Tony we need a plan of attack," Tera said

"I do have a plan Aunt Tera, attack," Tony said as he launched himself out of the jet.

Tera groaned "Damn fool is going to get his ass fried." said J.J

"Howard never did anything this reckless." Tera said with a sigh, "But then again he didn't have a Jericho missile embed shrapnel that inches its way closer to his heart."

Steve looked at Tera as she put a parachute on and dove out the back end of the jet "Cap, I'd sit this one out. These guys come from legend. They're practically gods." said Natasha

"There is only one god ma'am, and I am pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." he said strapping a chute on and following Tera out the back of the jet.

James shook his head and looked at Natasha "You know widow, for someone who believes in only one god. His face was in between the breasts of a demigod." he pointed out.

Natasha laughed along with the pilot "I'm sure his face was as red as the red on his uniform." The pilot replied.

James shook his head and laughed 'I wonder what dad would have said about that.' he thought.

Tera landed behind Loki right after Tony all but speared the hell out of Thor "Don't even move." she warned.

Loki held up his hands "What is this Christmas incident you were speaking of earlier?" Loki asked

"You are not privileged to hear it." she replied.

Loki gave a fake pout as he took a seat. Tera's ears could hear what was being said and she had to stop herself from laughing at Tony's comment "Shakespeare in the park? Does mother know you weareth her drapes?"

Tera smiled and sat down "Even as a pup, that boy was a handful." she said sitting down by Loki who magically called forth a tub of popcorn and a couple of large cokes.

Tera arched a brow "Don't mind if I do." she said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Tera knew she was going to get an earful from Steve the moment he arrived. Thor and Tony were throwing everything at the other until Tony got hit by lightning. Tera smirked Thor had just given the suit a power boost. Which Tony used to full advantage using the cannon on his armor's chest to send Thor flying "Tony, is smart. Thor just increased the power output of that suit by around four hundred percent." she said

"Interesting mortal to come up with tech that advanced," Loki said

"His father was ahead of his time as well." she pointed out.

The fight was really getting good until a familiar Vibranium shield smacked the fighting pair in the head before returning to its owner. Leave it to Steve to ruin a little bit of fun. Just then Thor smacked Tony back and went after Steve "THOR!" she snarled a little too late as Steve brought up his shield.

The hammer came down on Steve's shield and the result was anything, but impressive. It sent Tony and Thor flying back. Tera looked at Loki "Stay." she said before jumping down shifting into her wolf form.

Steve looked at Tony and Thor "Are we done here?" he asked.

Just as a 600-pound ball of fur came out of nowhere and slammed into him. Blue eyes bore into his "Brook, get off." he said.

The wolf shook its massive head "Alright, Tera. Get off." he said.

The wolf shifted into its human form "Darker the blue it's Brook. Lighter the blue it's me." she said before turning to Thor, "We need to talk about what Loki did before you showed up."

"I have been informed of what had happened to your son. Though I am angered just as you are." Thor said.

Tera looked over her shoulder to see the Jet landing "Get your beanpole of a brother and let's go." she said, turning on her heel to leave.

Steve followed close behind her, he would have to apologize later for what happened. As soon as they were on the jet J.J punched Loki in the face. Then turned to his mother "Now what about this Christmas indecent?"

Tera sighed "You are going to find out sometime if not me then by Dugan." she replied.

When the jet lifted off she looked at Natasha and the pilot "You may want to put the auto-pilot on because I don't think Steve wants to take a nose dive again after you two hear this." Tera stated.

Steve knew what story it was, it wasn't his finest times during the war. Though it was funny to a point. Tony sat down having removed his helmet "It was December 1944, and we were sent on a mission to destroy a HYDRA facility located on the Russian border. So, it was Christmas eve. The Russians have this tradition while on the front lines. Live the night like it would be your last. Steve didn't enjoy it one bit. Soldiers were to stay alert at all times, and we were to take the base out early the next day. Well, we had no idea how close we were to enemy lines until a flare was sent up. There was about an acre and acre and a half of field before it dropped off into HYDRA lines." Tera began

"Who in their right minds would be that close to an enemy?" asked the pilot

"The Russians," Steve replied

"So even the commandos for the exception of Spangles here. Partook in their customs. Bucky by midnight was so drunk on Vodka decided it would be a perfect time to get me all hot and bothered." Tera said

"MOM!" exclaimed J.J "No one wants to hear that."

Tera smiled as he shook his head "I knew you two were up to no good."

"Well, it's about three in the morning when both sides start getting into a shouting match. Now your father completely forgot his pants and even with what went underneath decided to take a moonlit stroke in the center of that nice field. Catcalls, wolf whistles sounded on both sides HYDRA soldiers were tossing empty beer bottles across the field at your father. Steve over here was all, but screaming at him to get back to our lines. Your father being drunk and not so sober began to walk right to the HYDRA lines when this freak storm came out of nowhere." Tera paused shaking her head fighting the laugh that bubbled up to her throat "A bolt of lightning hit the ground right in front of your father and the HYDRA lines spooking the hell out of everyone. Your father did an about face with bolts of lightning striking behind and around him with him screaming at the top of his lungs 'WHY IS IT SO FUCKING COLD!' at the top of his lungs I came running through the trench with his pants. Dugan was screaming 'MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WON'T FORGET YOUR PANTS AND MOON EVERY FUCKING BODY BARNES.' So, I throw your father's pants to him as he is making it to our lines with a line of lightning bolts following him. He jumps putting on his pants at the same time both legs at the same time in their proper place before landing and passing out cold on in the snow and mud. Then we reminded him of it the next morning." Tera finished in a fit of giggles while the others were howling with laughter

"That was the mortal you were picking on brother?" Loki asked between laughs

"Father said not to hit him," Thor replied

"So it was you?" Tera asked.

Thor nodded "Thanks for the laugh that night we all needed it because at sunrise the next day it was a blood bath." Tera replied.

Tony shook his head laughing "No wonder my father would be up on Christmas day laughing his ass off."

The beep for the five-minute warning sounded as Natasha and the Pilot began to communicate with the carrier "Tera, Rebecca will be there by the time we land." Natasha said.

J.J's eyes lit up at the sound of his sister's name as Tera nodded and looked at Steve "Ready to meet Bucky's daughter?" Tera asked Steve.

Steve nodded "Also, I need to talk to you later." she said and walked out the jet.

Steve watched her as she left him on the ramp her hips swaying 'Bucky, I promise to take care of her.'

Soon Steve too left the jet and went to get out of the chest armor at least...


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the next chapter, in this chapter Tera and Steve talk about what is happening between them. Also those of you who have strong religion based beliefs I apologize, but I had to tie it in somewhere because in Blade Trinity Dracula did make a comment about a certain son of God. Enjoy

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 5: The hidden lines**

Tera had just entered the bridge. Natasha, Steve, Thor, and Bruce were sitting or standing at the table in the center of the room. She joined Natasha and Steve sitting at the table looking at the feed from Loki's cell.

 _Video feed_

 _Fury walked into the room "In case it's unclear," he said as he began to mess with the conceal at the side of the room "if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass,"_

 _A hole opened up under the cell that housed Loki "it's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury asked closing the hole the gesturing to Loki "Ant." then to the conceal "Boot."_

 _Loki chuckled "It's an impressive cage, not built for me I think."_

" _Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury said._

 _Loki looked at the camera "So, I have heard. A mindless beast playing that he is still a man."_

Tera looked at Bruce who was looking nervous "I could go down there and shut him up for ya." she said

"It's fine," Bruce replied as they all turned back to the feed.

 _"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you? Even my niece and her pathetic half-breed children." Loki said_

"I'll remember that Loki because I already owe you for my shoulder and for what you have done to my son." Tera snarled.

Steve looked up at her "Tera." he warned in a growl.

Tera glared at him but settled down as they continued to watch Fury's interaction with Loki.

" _How desperate am I?" Fury asked, "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun."_

 _Fury walked up to the cell "You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did. Also, your niece already wants to rip your head off for what you did to one of her children."_

" _Oh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?" Loki began laughing as he looked at the camera "A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is. Though I know my niece is upset with me, I do not fear her nor her mutt pups."_

 _Fury began to walk out of the room "Well, let me know if 'Real power' wants a magazine or something." Fury stated as he left the room._

Steve could tell that Tera was fighting the urge to go down there to that cell and tear Loki apart. Hell, he would probably join her in beating the hell out of him. Right now finding the cube was on top of their to-do list and they also had to find out about the threat that Loki was hanging over their heads. He reached over with a gloved hand and touched her hand "Hey, it's alright. Don't let what he said to get to you." he said

"I am trying to stomp the urge to go in there and leave him laying in a pool of his own blood," Tera replied

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asked trying to lighten the mood

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked changing gears and looking at Thor.

Thor stood there rubbing his fingers together as he spoke "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army from outer space?" Steve asked still trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

Tera shrugged "You fought alongside Vampires. So sure why the hell does not throw a war in against an army from outer space. It's not like it is the Flood nor Covenant."

Natasha smiled at the reference that she had just made. So did Bruce who removed his glasses as Tera began to think "So, he's building another portal." Bruce said

"It would appear so. That's what he needed Erik Selvig for." Tera said

"Selvig?" Thor asked shocked

"He's an astrophysicist." said Bruce

"He's a friend," Thor replied.

Tera nodded her head "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said

"He would have had two if he would have left J.J at his base of operations." Tera pointed out "It is only a matter of time before we find Clint."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said looking ather.

Steve did have a point. Something about this felt way off, and she didn't like it and neither did Brook "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him." Bruce said

"He's not crazy Banner, if Brook is right he is being controlled. By whom is still anyone's guess." Tera said

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor said as J.J and Becky entered the room

"He's killed 80 people in two days." J.J pointed out.

Thor had a comeback for that, one in which made Brook smile "He's adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce began changing subject "Iridium...What do they need the iridium for?"

Before Tera could speak Tony and Phil had entered the room "It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said, before turning back to Phil "I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive."

Phil walked to the other side of the room as Tera looked at Tony "It means the portal won't collapse on itself. Like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony walked over to Thor "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." tapping Thor lightly on the shoulder.

Tera rolled her eyes "It means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." J.J pointed out

"James, you just stole my thunder," Tony said as he made it to the screen's that Fury would stand in front of

"What can I say, I hold six different degrees from MIT," J.J said with a shrug.

Steve was impressed with J.J, very much so. He knew Bucky would be proud of him "I got my dad's handsome looks and mom's smarts." J.J said

"Your not the only one little brother." said the woman beside him.

She had Blue-gray eyes and Bucky's hair, though she had her mother's looks "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." Tony said.

Bucky's kids chuckled as Tera smiled shaking her head as everyone on the systems looked at Howard's kid like he was nuts. Tony pointed at someone in the room "That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

"Tony, before you even ask. He turns." Tera said

"Sounds exhausting," Tony said

"For you perhaps." J.J's twin replied

"Becky, you always have to be a smart ass to me don't you?" Tony asked

"Daddy's little girl." Tera snarked "Back on the subject at hand. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his talons on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source."

"One of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube." Tony said

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one other that Tera and the terrible Barnes twins, who did the reading?" asked Tony

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

Tera looked at Steve and sighed "He would have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin." Bruce began, "Just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless Selvig has found a way how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Tera said

.

"Well if he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Bruce said

"Finally, someone other than the three fluff balls who speak English." Tony teased.

Tera rolled her eyes and shook her head and looked at Steve who was looking around the room "Is that just what happened?" Steve asked.

Tera lightly popped Steve in the back of the head "Hey." he said

"Sorry, force of habit. Dugan says things along those lines from time to time." Tera explained

"They didn't call him Dumb Dumb Dugan for nothing." Hill pointed out.

Tony held out a hand to Bruce who shook it "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collision is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Tony said

"That has a spot for werewolves," J.J exclaimed

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK AND JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES JR!" Tera scolded.

Just then Fury walked into the room "Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping that you and the Barnes twins and Dr. Erskine would join him." said Fury.

Steve looked at Tera who was giving Fury one of the dirtiest looks he had ever seen "Director, if I may point out. Tera doesn't enjoy going by her adopted father's title." Hill said

"I apologize, Tera, would you join them?" Fury asked.

Tera shook her head and stood up "Not until I have calmed down." she said leaving the room

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works a lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said watching her leave

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube." Fury said

"Well, the security council will have a lot to explain for not listening to mother to start with. Let's go J.J." Becky said as she and her brother headed to the labs.

Fury let them leave before speaking again "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn the three smartest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I don't understand." Thor said

"I do. I understood that reference." Steve said looking around the room.

Just then Tony jumped "Hello Aunt Tera." Tony said

"Anthony, were you rolling your eyes?" she asked

"No." he replied

"Hold on." she looked at something "Oh, really? Then why did I get a message from Phil, Hill, and Sitwell saying otherwise."

Tony groaned "Spies everywhere."

"On this flying contraption, yes. I will deal with you later Tony and behave," she warned

"Yes, ma'am." Tony said then turned to Banner "Shall we play, Doctor?"

"This way, sir." said Banner and he and Tony left the room.

Steve looked over and saw the one playing that Galaga game prior to Tony busting him. Went back to playing it. Steve got up and went to find Tera, he had to talk to her about earlier. Quite frankly he was a little shaken up about what was happening. He found Tera in the training room throwing some guys around "Damn, Tera what has you so worked up?" a blond asked

"Let's see. Loki, turning my son into a bitch and said son under Loki's control attacked me. Then the incident on the jet when Thor showed up and I am not going into that subject at this time. Then Fury calling me Dr. Erskine." she said flatly

"Ouch, Fury knows how you hate that," Jack said

"Get your sorry STRIKE asses out of here. Your medic is playing in the lab with her brother, Banner, and Tony," she replied

"Well if Banner goes mean and green he will have puppies to play with," Jack said.

Tera took off her shoe and threw it at Jack who dodges "I'm leaving."

Tera looked at Steve as everyone left the room "So, what are you doing here Captain?" she asked

"I came to check on you." he replied walking over to her.

Tera got out of the ring and sat on the steps "Well, here I am. About what happened Steve. It wasn't your fault it was an accident though it was more of my Uncle's fault than anyone." she said

"Tera, it's not about the jet. During the war, while you were with Bucky my feelings for Peggy were dying." Steve said "I still loved her, but I was falling for my best friend's girl. I started knowing changes within Bucky when he was with you. Heightened awareness if anything went wrong. He always made damn sure you were out before he was."

"The Alpha. Scientists argued for years over there being a link to some habits with animals. A werewolf can always pick-up on another werewolf or any kind of werebeast." Tera explained knowing where Steve was going with the conversation "While in Transilvania at the end of the war I discovered there were much werebeast. Many of them except the werewolf had died out. Many of them were peaceful beasts breeding to humans losing their abilities to change. I discovered that my father wasn't the first werewolf not to run with the pack. There was two, they had thousands of children before they were 100 years old. That is why I don't believe what the holy book called the bible says. A lot of what I found out predates the bible. Some of those decedents became Hunters. Others scattered across the globe. It is possible that the wolf has laid dormant in some bloodlines for thousands of years."

"Wait you mean to tell me that your father's kind predates the bible?" Steve asked

"Yes. I had it carbon dated. Jesus Christ was a decedent of one of the two wolves." she explained "Dracula has been around for a long time he was friends with the man. It was the wolf talking to him, not god. No offense to burst your religious bubble."

"I knew Dracula was old, but not that old." Steve said "Now back on subject. What is going on with me?"

"Like Bucky and maybe more you may be descended from those two wolves. The Alpha wolf that has been sleeping in your genetic code is waking up. It's said it only happens when the Alpha's true mate is near." she said holding up his knives

"Ever wonder why I gave you these?" she asked

"No why?" he asked

"Look at what the wolf has clenched in its teeth." she said.

Steve looked at the set that she had given him long ago "A white star." Steve said

"Those knives sets were made for me and my true mates." she said sadly, "I miss him. I was so scared when I had to fight J.J because I though..."

"Hey, come here," Steve said pulling her into a hug.

Tera lost Bucky she couldn't lose her baby boy. Steve held her then saw something familiar. The ring that Bucky had made for Tera. The engagement ring, that Bucky gave her "You are not the only one who misses him." he said.

Tera looked up at him with ice-blue eyes "Steve...It's not your fault stop blaming yourself. I blamed myself too for not being there."

In that moment Steve's heart stopped as he lowered his head to hers...


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the next chapter, in this chapter things are about to get out of hand when Loki reveals his plot. And Steve gets his first kiss in 67 years.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 6: Loki's scheme and Phase 2 Pt 1**

Steve's face was so close to hers. Brook was all but whimpering. She met Steve half way their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss was clumsy on Steve's part, after all, she was the first woman he's kissed since Peggy that fateful day in 1945. His clumsiness soon ended as he pulled her closer the alpha was beneath the surface helping Steve in a way. He deepened the kiss and she mewled, when the kiss broke she felt chills going up and down her spine "We should go check on Tony." he suggested

"Yeah, I don't want him getting my children into any more trouble than he already has." she said.

Steve looked at her and arched a brow "Long story." she replied.

Steve nodded and went to walk out. Tera not too far behind him they headed to the lift and made their way to R&D. There was something Fury wasn't telling them and Tera didn't know what, but she was going to find out and Steve was going to help her that she damn well knew for sure. She pulled out her phone and called Monty and put it on speaker _"Now boss, what do we owe the pleasure of this call?"_ Monty asked

"Inform the others J.J is back on the right team and Loki has been caught. Though he made it way to easy," she said

" _That don't sound good. That sounds like something similar to what you and Cap did to get into the Alp base for HYDRA."_ Monty said

"Have Jim monitor all air traffic coming and going from the carrier." she said

" _Already on it boss."_ came Jim's voice.

Tera smiled "Good work."

 _"So, how's life on the flying contraption?"_ Dugan asked

"Dumb Dumb, for starters I am half tempted to kill Loki. Steve is right beside me by the way so say something Dumb and you'll have him to deal with. And we are heading up to the R&D sector of the ship to see what trouble Tony has gotten my kids into this time." she said

 _"That sounds so, fun,"_ Pinky said

"Well we are getting off the lift now remember what I said," she replied

" _We're on standby boss, don't worry your pretty little head on that."_ said Dugan.

A growl sounded beside her, she looked over to see Steve blushing slightly "Ah, Dugan. I advise not giving me compliments for a while, unless you want a repeat of what happened with Bucky." she said

" _Tera, what's going on?"_ Monty asked

"I'll leave that to you boys to figure out on your own. I have an alpha to try and calm," she said and hung up

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," Steve said

"That was the Alpha within you Steve." she replied.

The lift doors opened and they stepped out "So, now what?" Steve asked

"See what trouble Tony has gotten the twins into this time." she said.

J.J was minding his work as Tony and Bruce talked. Tony looked so much like Uncle Howard that it was uncanny. His mother would often forget that and call Tony, Howard just to get a rise out of him. Which was funny to watch, after his mother told Tony as to why Howard looked for Steve for so long Tony's outlook on his father changed drastically. J.J guessed it had something to do with his mother having such a deep connection with Captain Stars and Stripes. Something beyond just a mere friendship. He remembered Howard talking about it once. Something about three sets of knives, and what the wolf hand clenched in its jaws of all three sets. J.J had spent hours combing through old pictures and footage all color enhanced to see the three sets of knives that his mother, father, and Steve carried during the war, but couldn't find the first thing. That and J.J could pick up on the Alpha that was clawing through the surface within Steve on the jet ride back to base. The way his mother was fighting the urge to bare her neck in submission. He had a keen eye for things like that "Becka, a foliga mai e tina ese ia te oe?" he asked

"J.J ou vaaia foi, e foliga mai ua fagua se Alefa ma na maua e le tina o le a tatou luko fiafia faapea foi ma lo tatou lava." Becky replied

"Ah, hello we don't speak in Samoan." said Tony

"Sorry cousin, but I wanted to check something," J.J replied as he got the scanner and handed it to Bruce

"I speak Samoan actually. I haven't known your mother long and even the other guy picked it up," said Bruce

"Alright I'll bite what's going on?" asked Tony

"Remember on the jet heading here before Thor showed up?" he asked

"Yeah, how your mother backed down to Spangles. What about it?" Tony asked

"Dugan said mom never backed down from Cap. That it was against her wolf when he told her to stand down in a situation that she knew was going to get someone hurt or killed," said Becky

"I mean he did kind of growl at her." Tony pointed out

"Oh, boy." said Bruce

"Yeah, Steve's alpha has awakened and is slowly coming into its own and sees mother as its true mate." he said

"Oh, goodie I get to call him uncle Stevie now." said Tony sarcastically "Back to work before Tera comes in and yells at us for not getting any work done."

They all went back to work as Banner started to scan the scepter "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process." Bruce said.

J.J went over to another computer "If we increase the output if we bypass the mainframe."

"Smart thinking J.J," Tony said

"Then a direct route to the Homer cluster," Becky said

"We can clock this at around 600 teraflops." Tony finished.

Banner chuckled "And all I packed was a toothbrush."

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's Candy Land." Tony said walking over to Banner with a shock prob.

Well, this wasn't going to end well.

Tera and Steve saw Tony near Banner "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kinda broke Harlem." Banner said

"And wouldn't let our mom in wolf form go calling her a fluffy puppy." said J.J as Becky laughed

"That too." said Banner.

Tera felt her cheeks heat up "Well, I promise a stress-free environment." Tony said, just as he walked behind Banner "No tension, no surprises." only to zap him in the side with a prob.

Banner let out an 'ow' as Tony leaned in closer Steve entered the room "HEY!"

"Uh-oh, Captain buzzkill just entered the room." Becky joked only to have Steve shoot her a warning glare

"Nothing?" asked Tony

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked Tony.

Tera let out a sigh things were going to get crazy fast if she didn't try to calm the situation "Jury's out." Tony replied, "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you?"

Tera knew Banner and the other guy were getting a kick out of Tony "What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums. Huge bag of weed?"

J.J busted out laughing "Really Tony? Weed fucking hell."

"Is everything a joke to you?" asked Steve

"Funny things are," Tony replied

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny," Steve growled.

Uh-oh, there it was the alpha rearing his head. Tera moved forward "Steve, you and I both know that Howard would do the same thing." she said.

Steve scent was radiating pure alpha right now "No offense, doc." Steve said looking to Bruce completely ignoring her

"It's alright, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." said Bruce

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to Strut." Tony said walking away from Banner.

Tera rolled her eyes "And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve said

"Do you think I'm not?" Tony asked, grabbing a silver bag of blueberries "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

Tony was on to something "You think Fury is hiding something?" Steve asked

"He's a spy. Captain, he's 'the' spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him, too. Isn't it?" Tony asked looking to Banner.

Banner looked up and around at everyone in the room "Ahh, I just want to finish my work, and..." Bruce began

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

Tera moved closer Tony was on to something. Banner stopped his work and took off his glasses "'A warm light for all mankind.' Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it," Steve said

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Banner said, pointing at Tony as Tony offered him some blueberries "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

The Stark Tower? That big, ugly..." Steve paused as Tony shot him a dirty look as J.J and Becky snorted down their laughter

"Well you don't pull punches do you?" she asked in a purr touching Steve's shoulder

"Building in New York?" Steve finished a slight shiver running down his body at her touch

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source," Becky said

"The building will run itself for, what, a year?" J.J asked as Banner nodded

"It's just a prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."Tony explained

"So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. Bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Banner finished.

Tera nodded "Your right something does not add up. Howard started work on the cosmic cube after the searches for Steve were called off in the late 70s. Though he still didn't give up." Tera said sadly

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files," Tony said pulling out one of his mini Stark-pads.

Tera rolled her eyes "I'm sorry. Did you say..." Steve began

"Tony, your playing with fire," J.J said

"I know mini Bucket, but Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" Tony asked as he held the bag out.

Steve gave Tony a humorless look and said: "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around."

"Steve." she warned only to be ignored again

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Tony said

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have ordered. We should follow them." Steve said

"Following's not really my style." said Tony putting a handful of blueberries into his mouth.

Tera shook her head and backed out of the room. Rebecca and J.J seeing the hurt in her eyes "And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asked Tony as she left the room.

Rebecca saw her mother leave as Tony went into tearing into Steve with a snarky comeback "Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and B, not of use?" Tony asked.

Rebecca looked at J.J who looked like he was about to snap "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." Banner said

"Also, C, out of the six that were in here two chased off due to their banter," J.J growled.

Steve looked around the room and then at Tony. His jaw set Steve turned to leave the room "Just find the cube." Steve said.

When Steve left J.J looked at Tony "You just couldn't help it could you?"

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony asked

"Jesus fucking Christ. Tony, shut the fuck up." J.J said leaving the lab

"Where are you going?" Becky asked

"To find mom and see if I can't calm her down." came her brother's reply as he left the room.

Rebecca sighed "Tony, you arguing with Steve hurt my mom in some way that's why James is acting the way he is." she explained

"Yeah, she was trying to get you to stop." Bruce pointed out walking to a screen

"I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice," Tony said

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. Rebecca?" Bruce asked

"Captain Rogers has a valid point. Loki does have the jump on us," she said as Tony went to walk over to Banner again

"What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit. It's going to blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does." said Tony

"Yeah, and I'll read all about it." said Banner.

Rebecca looked at the two "I am going to step out for a bit. Johnny is calling." she said looking at her phone that she had on silent.

Tony gave her a nod with Banner as she left the lab and hit the green phone "Hey baby boy." she greeted

" _Hey, my sexy she-wolf. What's wrong you sound upset."_ Johnny asked

"Just my mom walked out of the lab after failing at calming everyone down. She looked hurt Johnny." she said, "I haven't seen her like this unless it's dad's birthday or the anniversary of his death."

" _Do you think that she may have had a flashback?"_ Johnny asked

"I don't know baby, but whatever it is it has J.J hopping mad." she replied

 _"Everyone is on standby, call us when it goes down,"_ Johnny said

"I will hot head, and try not to piss of Iceman." she said

Johnny laughed and hung up "I swear Johnny Storm, you are going to get yourself hurt one of these days." she said before heading back to the lab to continue her work.

Rebecca's only hope was that J.J found mom and calmed her down... 

**Translations Samoan to English**

 **Becka, sa foliga mai e tina ese ia te oe?: Becka, did mother seem off to you**

 **J.J ou vaaia foi, e foliga mai ua fagua se Alefa ma na maua e le tina o le a tatou luko fiafia faapea foi ma lo tatou lava.: J.J I saw it too, it would seem an Alpha has awakened and has caught our wolves' mother's interest as well as our own.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the next chapter, in this chapter things are about to get out of hand when Loki reveals his plot. And Steve gets his first kiss in 67 years.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 7: Loki's scheme and Phase 2 Pt 2**

As soon as she left the lab Tera walked to the storage room where everything was kept. Including Bucky's old rifle. Tera took the custom made a sniper out of its case. Her fingers running along the scope, barrel, and stalk. Tears swam in her eyes and began to flow like rivers down her cheeks. What happened in the lab shot her back to a few days before Bucky left the world and left her alone. Tera picked the rifle up and cradled it against her chest. Like before they acted as if she wasn't there. She was healed and ready to fight, but the doctors thought it best she waited a few more days. The heart break of not being there for her mate. Her beloved was too much for her to bare. Then Steve crashed the bomber, and it felt as if the walls around her and her wolf slowly caged them. Then that night in 1991, that beautiful two weeks drinking in the scent of the one that she lost. Her Bucky came back only to leave her again and she hadn't seen him since. Then her pups were born the following September. Her bright beautiful children. Rebecca, who had her father's hair and eyes and James...James had her hair, her eyes, but his father's handsome looks. Tera let out a sob not knowing that Steve was in the room.

Steve heard a sob, from somewhere in the room. When he found the source his heart fell. Tera sat in the middle of the floor, holding Bucky's rifle. Her head was downcast as she cried, her shoulders shook from the stress. Steve knelt down and touched her head "I was ready to even before the Doctors said I was. They told me to wait a few more days. You listened to them, I felt useless." she said looking up at him.

Steve looked at her sadly "Tera, I'm sorry." he said

"I forgave you a long time ago. It was just in the lab..." she broke off

"Put that away Tera, and help me look for anything that shouldn't be here." he said.

Tera nodded and stood up. Steve's hands on her waist as she put Bucky's rifle back in its case "I was thinking about giving it to J.J." Tera said, "He has his father's skill and a keen eye with a sniper rifle. It would be fitting for him to have it."

"Tera, Bucky would be proud of both of them. And where ever he is he is smiling knowing that his children are as strong as their mother and smart too boot." Steve said

"I know Steve, now what are we to look for?" she asked

"You have the nose maybe you can help find it." he said.

Steve watched as Tera closed her eyes, her nose giving its cute little twitch as it smelled the air around them. Her eyes shot open the ice blue turning into a midnight blue as she looked at one of the railings and jumped up. Steve followed suit. When they reached one of the crates she opened it. Inside laid HYDRA weapons used during the war. The same ones that cost 32 members of the 107th to lose their lives in that final raid. Brook looked at Steve "Fury has some explaining to do. If the council wants to use these for war then they have another thing coming." Brook growled

"I couldn't agree more." he growled.

Brook looked at him and arched a brow "You poor thing, you don't how to control your alpha." Brook purred.

Steve looked at Brook "Did Bucky have this much trouble?" he asked

"Yes, but he hid it well." she said.

Natasha walked down to the holding cell, she was called in on Fury's orders to find out what Loki's play was. Natasha had to keep herself guarded against Loki's mind games. She found Loki pacing the cell he stopped as he became aware of her presence "There are not many people who can sneak up on me." Loki said

"But you figured I'd come," Natasha said as she stood there.

Loki smiled "After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." Loki replied

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." she said

"I would say I've expanded his mind," Loki said.

Natasha moved forward to the glass of the cell "And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain," she paused as she finally came to a stop crossing her arms over her chest "what happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki asked

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt," she replied coolly.

Loki chuckled and moved back to the bed to take a seat "Tell me." he said

"Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D...I..." Natasha paused sitting in the chair in front of the cell "Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked

"Not let you out. Maybe keep Tera from ripping you apart for what you did to her son." Natasha replied, "J.J is like a little brother to me."

"No, but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man." Loki said

"Regimes fall every day." Natasha countered, "I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian. Or I was."

"And what are you now?" Loki asked

"It's really not that completed." Natasha said, standing up "I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, S/E3o Paulo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything." Loki said, getting up and walking over to her within the cell "Your ledger is dripping. No, it's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away."

Loki slammed his fist against the glass causing Natasha to move back "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way, he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work..." Loki began as Natasha turned away in horror "and when he screams, I'll split his skull. This is my bargain, you mewling quim."

"You're a monster," Natasha said her back facing Loki.

Loki chuckled "Oh, no. You brought the monster."

Natasha's head shot up and she turned around "So, Banner. That's your play."

"What?" Loki asked shocked

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor and Tera as well." Natasha said, into her ear piece moving as fast as her legs could carry her away from Loki.

Just as she reached the doors she turned and faced Loki "Thank you for your cooperation."

Tera and Steve were on the lift heading up to the labs with the HYDRA weapon in hand "I hope my kids don't know about this." she said

"Why do you say that?" Steve asked

"Just because they are twenty, doesn't mean I won't put them over my knee." she said.

Steve chuckled at that and shook his head "I am sure Bucky would laugh at that." he said

"The last time they got their asses beat, was when they were eighteen." she said

"What did they do?" he asked

"They went out with Tony and got high and drunk. Legal age nowadays is 21 to drink and it's illegal to smoke pot." she pointed out

"Why did I have a feeling Tony was behind it." he said.

They reached the R&D floor and both of them getting angrier as they saw Fury.

J.J had given up looking for his mother and returned to the lab to get caught up within the first hour of him being in there Fury came into the lab "What are you doing, Mr. Stark?"

"Kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony said

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury said

"We are sir," Becky said not looking too pleased and who wouldn't even he was kept in the dark from what was found out

"The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Banner said pointing to the back of the room

"Yeah, then you get your cube back. No muss, no fuss." Tony said as the screen before he beeped "What is 'Phase 2'?"

Just then their mother and Steve walked in pissed their mother held a weapon and slammed it down on the table "Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. Uses the cube to make weapons." Steve said, "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

Their mother looked at them and growled: "You knew if they found out they would tell me and I would kick your ass Fury."

"Rogers, Tera, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making..." Fury was interrupted by Tony then

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony said, turning the screen showing a bomb warhead used making the Tesseract's energy "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director." Steve said as Thor and Natasha entered the room "The world hasn't changed a bit."

J.J and Rebecca stood beside their mother "And again my warnings fall on deaf ears." Tera growled fighting to keep Brook from coming out

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked Natasha

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?" Natasha said

"Oh for the love of everything." Tera snarled.

Tera looked at everyone in the room "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Banner said

"You should have gone to Transylvania." she snarked.

Banner looked at her and nodded "Should have."

"Loki is manipulating you." Natasha said

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Banner asked

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." said Natasha

"I don't know Tasha. You could bat those lashes at me and I would follow you like a puppy." J.J said

"Like father like son," Tera said with a knowing smirk

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. Is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Banner said.

Without looking behind him Nick pointed at her mother's brother Thor "Because of him."

"Me?" Thor asked

"Now that is going to goddamn far Nickolas Joseph." she growled

"Joseph?" Tony asked trying not to laugh as Fury sent her a death glare with his good eye

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopeless, hilariously, outgunned." Fury explained

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said, "That's why Tera was sent here as a child to help protect it."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." Fury said

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said

"A higher form?" J.J asked looking at his sister scared.

Tera was losing her patients with these fools and so was Brook "ENOUGH!" she roared as Brook took over.

Everyone looked at her "HOW FUCKING FAR DOES LOKI'S HANDS HAVE TO BE UP YOUR ASSES BEFORE YOU REALIZE HE IS USING YOU AS GODDAMN PUPPETS?!" Brook snarled

Banner had the scepter in his hand as he looked at her "Brook, calm down." Steve soothed

"No, not in this manner. After this is said and done. I will be having a word with the world security council. I also know my children are in the index. Did you think for a minute how dangerous that could be in the wrong hands? It will be World War II all over again. You don't think Fury. I am not on that index because by all means I love all life and have to protect it as does my children and my pack. That damn cube cost me their father. What makes you think I am going to let it happen a second time to someone else. We can't go through that again." Brook said "We are tired of feeling caged. Tired of being alone."

Everyone looked at her now "When a wolf is caged it slowly loses itself and becomes dies." she said, "Tera and I have been fading for a long time now."

"Mom, why didn't you say something?" J.J asked

"Because I didn't want you two to worry." she said "I have lived a long life even before you two were born. We never thought the other would return, but he is so lost and confused and still acts like a pup."

"Brook..." Steve said.

Just then the ship shook sending Brook to the floor her injured shoulder hitting the deck plates causing her to yelp in pain as Natasha and Banner went through the window. J.J and Becky came to her side their wolves whimpering to her "I am fine." she lied

"No, your not mom. You're still hurt." J.J said.

Brook looked at her son "Go help Natasha, keep Hulk occupied. Becky gets STRIKE to the third engine. I will meet you there."

The twins nodded and left. J.J going out the window. She could hear Banner's pained cries as he became the Hulk the 'Fluffy puppy.'

Brook relocated her shoulder and looked at Thor "Be mindful of your grand nephew uncle." she said.

Thor nodded as she shifted and headed to the third engine.

Rebecca had made it to STRIKE floor to see Brock and the others scrambling around to get their gear. As Thor and Hulk came through the wall "Oh, shit." she said.

J.J looked at her and she nodded "Commander, have a change of clothes waiting." she said.

Rumlow looked at her and nodded as Thor called forth his hammer "HEY HULK! WATCH ME!" she said shifting.

Hulk smiled "Fluffy puppy." said Hulk walking over as she rolled over to show her belly.

Thor smacked Hulk with his hammer as a hail of bullets came in. She dodged out of the way and hid behind a group of crates. She shifted back as Rumlow came running up "Fluffy puppy?" he asked trying not to laugh handing her a duffel of clothes.

She looked at him "Oh, shut up you."

Tera heard gunfire and moved faster taking out her .45 and looked at the one shooting. She fired one shot and he fell. She ran to see what was going on "STEVE!" she said fear gripping her heart.

She got to the panel and pulled him up as Tony got the router up and running again. She pulled the lever and held onto Steve for dear life as someone fired at them only to get speared from hell by Tony. Tera looked at the doorway, to see STRIKE standing there _"Agent Coulson is down."_

" _Medical tea is on their way."_

" _They are already here. They called it."_


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, the AVENGERS assemble and get ready to take on Loki. J.J wanting to pay Loki back in spades gets a gift from his mother and the old armor of the Wolf of The Commandos emerges once more.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain _America_ x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 8: A gift from a father.**

Tera had returned to the storage room and went to where her things were kept. Her old uniform wouldn't do in a war against an alien force, but her Vibranium thread made armor would. She began to dig it out when she accidently knocked over the case that housed Bucky's sniper rifle. She cursed herself and went to pick up all of its contents when her eyes landed on a letter. She opened it up and began to read the letter and it read:

 _February 3_ _rd_ _, 1945_

 _Tera,_

 _If you are reading this then, I am gone. I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you. I just want you to know one thing, that no matter what I will still be with you. I never told you this, but after that night in Russian. (Please doll don't tell anyone about that.) I had another dream. A dream of you and Steve fighting side by side against a force that was in every meaning of the word; Otherworldly. I saw our Daughter. She was as beautiful as you, but with my hair and eyes. Then I saw our son...hehe. My handsome looks, and charm; with your hair and eyes. I live on through them Tera and in you and Steve. I know we will meet again in this life or the next. I just want you to know one thing, I will always protect you even though you think I am not there. I will be there to watch over you. Your own guardian Angel._

 _Give our son my uniform, and rifle. He was wearing it in my dream and I have to admit doll. We make some pretty damn kids. Give them my love and I wrote them each a letter. Funny huh? Keep me close doll. I love you._

 _Forever yours,_

 _James Buchanan Barnes_

Tera wiped the tears from her eyes. Phil was dead, and he was the closest thing J.J and Rebecca both saw as a father. She knew both her kids were heart broke, but this gave her hope. Bucky saw their children in a dream. She smiled sadly as she heard someone behind her. She turned to see Brock standing there "You alright?" he asked

"He knew he wasn't going to walk away from that mission." she said.

Brock saw the letter in her hand "Oh, Tera. Come here ma." he said.

Steve walked by the storage room with J.J to see someone hugging Tera as she cried as held a letter in her hand "Wonder what that's about?" J.J asked.

The alpha inside him stirred someone other than him, Bucky, or the children touching their mate. Steve walked over "Steve, don't Brock means no harm he is Ryan's grandson." Tera said handing him the note.

Steve read it three times before he looked at Tera "He knew he wasn't coming back." he said

"He also saw our kids and what they are about to face. He saw J.J wearing his old uniform and firing his sniper rifle," she said.

J.J looked at the crate "Mom, there are letters to me and Rebecca."

"I'm sure it's for you to keep Steve out of trouble." she said.

Steve snorted "I doubt that."

J.J looked at his father's old uniform and rifle even an ole time war photo of his father holding it astride a big black wolf. Tera smiled "Time magazine took that photo, they never used it though." she said.

J.J looked at his mother "Carbon copy." Brock said

"Like you are to your grandfather?" she asked.

J.J laughed as Brock groaned "Ma." Brock whined

"Ma?" Steve asked

"Mom, kinda took him in after his parents died before Becky and I was born," J.J explained

"Oh," Steve said

"Yeah, and I all but raised Tony. That boy has too much of his father in him, but worse." Tera added

"You poor thing." Steve said, before looking at J.J "Get suited up."

"Yes, sir," J.J said.

When everyone left the room J.J stood there to gather what once was his fathers. He stripped down to his boxers and began to his father's old uniform on. He put the over jacket on and buttoned it up and took his father's letter into his hands and opened it.

 _To the son I never knew,_

 _Hey pal, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and your sister. I know your mother is in a lot of pain right now. I am sure you and your sister picked up on it. I just want you both to know how much I love you, though I may never see you born into the world, but I have seen who you would become. Keep Steve out of trouble. The Punk gets into fights that he sometimes can't get himself out of. Protect your sister though I am sure she is older than you. I hope your mother finds her second I truly do. I never planned on leaving her or you kids...or is it pups? I loved and still love your mother, and I am sure I will see her again. I just hope that one day soon, you will find the one you truly love and protect her, love her, and_ _cherish her like I loved, protected, and cherished your mother._

 _I give you my rifle and uniform, I am sure your mother has thought about giving them to you. Remember what I said about Steve, that damn punk will drive your mother and Brook crazy. I love you son, and I will always be with you._

 _Your loving father,_

 _James Buchanan Barnes February 3_ _rd_ _, 1945_

J.J looked at the dog tags that were still in the crate "I love you too, dad." he said taking one of the Tags and adding it to his chain. Now he had to find his sister to give her the other tag.

 _STRIKE TEAM PREP ROOM S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier_

Rebecca watched as J.J came in his hair slicked back like the old photos of their father from the second world war. His eyes held a harden sadness to them. He wore their father's Howling commando Uniform as well "Holy shit." said Jack

"Dad left me this stuff. It wouldn't be the Howling commandos without a James Barnes now would it?" he asked a slight smirk on his face

" _CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHY THE GHOST OF SARGENT JAMES BARNES IS IN THE STRIKE PREP ROOM?!"_ Fury demanded over the PA system.

STRIKE Team laughed at that "You look so much like dad." Becky said

"Yeah, well...Dad wanted me to have it also he wrote this before he died." J.J told her handing her the letter

"Read it now before you head out." said Brock told her.

Rebecca nodded and opened her letter to read it...

 _To the daughter I never knew,_

 _Hey there princess, I guess by now your heading off to fight off things that would make me wet myself. Help your brother with Steve would you, I don't want your mother with gray fur when I see her again. Any weapons of mine in Transylvania are now yours. Use them well. The are Vibranium dipped in Silver. Very handy when dealing with cursed Wolves. I am sure you must wonder why I wrote this before you were born. I never told your mother about some of my dreams, I don't know if any of them are true or not. I knew I wasn't going to make it, but there is more to it than that. You see sometimes I would have these dreams of me missing an arm and attacking your mother and Steve. I don't know why, I can see myself attacking them, but I just can't stop myself until I see the ring that Steve had a hand in designing._

 _Yeah, the damn punk can draw. Enclosed in the letter is the actual drawing for your mother's ring. I am sure she keeps it close as she does to you and your brother. It was a birthday present from Steve right before my birthday in 44. I came up with the idea to marry your mother. God, I loved her so much. I still do. I told Steve about it and he drew the design below. I am sure your mate or mates will have something closely made for you one day. I love you my little girl, and I will always protect you._

 _Your loving father,_

 _James Buchanan Barnes._

Becky pulled the piece of paper away from the letter and she gasped "Mom's ring." said J.J

"Wow, whoever designed that knew what they were doing, I mean look at how the strokes are with the pencil." said Jack

"Captain Rogers drew it as what I guess a gag gift for his birthday. Dad took it and had it turned into the ring our mother wears on a chain around her neck today." J.J explained

"Holy shit, he's good," Brock said.

Becky looked at her brother as he handed her a tag, as she inspected it. She looked at her brother "I wear the other tag." J.J said pulling his chain out.

Becky nodded and took off her chain adding her father's other tag to it before putting it back on. Soon Natasha and Clint were heading their way "Shit, J.J you look like your damn father you have Fury about ready to call the Ghostbusters." said Clint

"Ain't fraid of no ghost," Brock said.

Soon Tera and Steve walked in their eyes wide at the sight of her brother. Their mother's eyes softened as she got closer "You wear your father's tags?" their mother asked

"I gave Becky the other one." said J.J.

Their mother nodded a sad smile on her lips "Becky, you go with your team. J.J you're coming with Steve, Clint, Natasha, and I."

"Yes ma'am," he said

Rebecca turned to Brock "They are playing our song. STRIKE you heard Tera. Get your asses in gear wheels up in 5." said Brock as he moved closer to her "Your brother will be fine."

"I know." she said, sending the text for backup "Let's get going."

Tera stood with Steve and J.J in the back of the jet "So, Tony figured it out that Loki was going to use his arc reactor to power the doorway to hell?" J.J asked

"Yes he did, though he said Son of a female dog," Steve replied

"So, son of a bitch?" Tera asked

"Yep, I was being polite," Steve said

"Times have changed Steve women now have the vocabulary of a sailor." Tera explained as she looked up at the sky "Holy shit on a shingle."

There above Stark Tower was the Portal "Tera, now would be a good time to call in the boys." said Steve.

 _Commando Manner, Brooklyn_

The commandos were sitting in the living room watching Total wipe out when the DBC (Daily Bugle Communications) came up _"This is J Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle with a breaking news Story. Aliens have been sighted over Manhattan! If I didn't know any better I would say Spider-Man was behind this. It has been confirmed that Tony Stark and his Ironman suit has been seen blowing up these invaders and word of the Fantastic Four, X-men, and S.H.I.E.L.D's Strike team is on the ground getting civilians to safety._

Just then a Quinjet flew by and a wolf stood at the back door and howled "Time to go lads." Monty said

Gilmore Hodge nodded "Happy hunting boys. Give them a proper Brooklyn greeting."

The commandos were out the door with their gear on their back and shifting into their wolf forms letting out howls that echoed off of buildings. They had their Captain and they had their Beta and they were going to war...


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, the battle for New York starts in this chapter.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain _America_ x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 9: The Battle For New York Pt.1**

Tera was back to back with Steve as their foe surrounded them. Up high where they had dropped him was J.J he would radio in when the pack had shown up. Steve was throwing his shield as she moved to protect him moving when the shield returned only to be sent out again. Tera wielding her swords with such grace and skill made it more of a dance than a form of fighting. Every step, block, and swing organized as she cut her way through her opponents with the deadly blades. She could smell Steve's arousal as he watched her out the corner of his eye, every nerve in her body coming to life being so close to her second true mate. Someone she and her beloved Bucky knew too well. Tera blocked and pivoted swinging her short sword to catch an enemy right across the chest. That's when more of Loki's army began to arrive "J.J darling. Steve and I are in a bit of a jam down here. We are getting surrounded. Tell me they have arrived." she said

" _They just showed up about a block from you mom. You may want to know where you are."_ J.J replied

"Change, I got you covered." said Steve.

Tera let the wolf take hold as Brook collided with an enemy. Brook jumped up onto a taxi and howled. She ducked as a blast hit near her the reply howls. The pack was closing in really fast. Brook shifted into her human form and jumped back beside Steve "They are on their way." she said

"Good to know," Steve said.

Brook saw Dugan and Gabe first they jumped on top of a car and lept shifting into their human forms drawing their weapons. Gabe began to unload with his modified .40 cal. Dugan pumping two rounds into the nearest alien as they joined their Lieutenant and Captain's side. Soon the others joined them, Brook looked at Steve "The pack is here." she said

"So, where is J.J?" Dugan asked

"He is on a roof watching our asses." she replied.

Tera took back over "Becky and STRIKE did you see them?" she asked

"Your daughter has more heroes evacuating civilians," Dugan replied.

They were neck deep in aliens when the crack of a sniper rifle sounded _"Be advised guys, I'm compromised...oh fuck."_ J.J's voice came over the comms

"J.J!" Tera screamed into her headset as the roof of the building that J.J was on exploded.

A flame zoomed by the building caught J.J as he jumped before coming over to them "What the hell is that?" Steve asked

"Your cousin Johnny Storm. Your dad's sister." Dugan explained

"You should see who he looks like," Tera said, as J.J was dropped in front of them

"Damn boy, your dad's uniform," Monty said

"He left it to me," J.J said as Johnny landed beside him

"Johnny." she said

"Hi, ma." he said as he threw a fireball.

Hawkeye, Natasha, the commandos, J.J, Steve, Tera, and Johnny stood there looking around them as they caught a break to gather their forces. Johnny's flames died off and Steve looked at him wide eyed. Johnny smirked, "Damn, jerk you almost became a pancake." Johnny said

"Shut your trap, you damn punk," J.J said.

Tera looked at Steve who gave her a sad smile "Who keeps who out of trouble?" asked Steve

"Rebecca keeps us both out of trouble." said Johnny

"Sound familiar to you?" she asked.

Tera looked away at the heated glare that Steve sent her as Tony brought one of the flying whale things their way "Tony, that is not a damn party." J.J said.

Banner had shown up during their talk and Hulk came out to play "Hey Hulk, smash first play with the fluffy puppies after." Steve said

"Oh, hell no he didn't," Tera growled.

Tony had joined them now all of them standing in a wide circle "Call it Cap." she said

"Hawkeye and J.J go high I want you two to call out patterns and strays." Steve began, "Tony and Johnny you got perimeter, no more than three blocks out or turn it to ash."

"You heard the old fart J.J let's go Bucky jr," Johnny said

"I heard him loud and clear you damn punk. And show some damn respect." J.J said

"Clench up Legolas," Tony said to Clint as the two fliers took off with the two sharpshooters in tow

"Thor, find a way to bottleneck that portal. You have the lightning, light those bastards up." Steve said, Thor took off leaving Hulk, Widow, and the commandos "Blackwidow and Commandos, keep the fighting concentrated on us. And Hulk." Hulk turned and looked at Steve "Smash."

Hulk smiled and launched himself. Tera looked at Steve "Commandos you heard the captain keep their attention on us. Give those bastards hell."

She drew her swords and began cutting down alien after alien. Until she was hit in the shoulder "AH!" she cried.

Steve spun around and looked at her "TERA!"

Tera stood up and looked at Steve as he held his shield up to help her stand "That stings." she said

"Can you still fight?" Steve asked worriedly.

She nodded and put her short sword back in its sheath before she took out her .45 and began to open fire.

Steve knew that Tera was hurt, that she was in pain. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Steve looked at Natasha as Tony brought up the portal issue "I need a lift." Natasha said.

Brook had taken over and was ripping the head off of one alien "Ya know cap, if this happened back in the 40s I think we'd all call it quits." Gabe said

"Can't lie there." he replied throwing his shield just as Tera got shot a second time...


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, the battle for New York comes to an end.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling Commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain _America_ x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 10: The Battle For New York Pt 2**

Pain erupted through her body as she let out a startled and pained cry. She must have put on the wrong suit. She had to have, the others were closing formation around her as she leaned up against a car. Her wolf enraged about being hurt "Tera!" Steve and Thor shouted as they raced over

"That hurts like a fucking bitch." she growled

"Did you expect it to tickle?" Dugan said as he pulled his pistol and began to use it due to the fact that his beloved shotgun was out of ammo.

Tera looked at Dugan "I can't slap you right now you ass." she said trying to kick at him.

Dugan rolled his eyes as Steve and Thor finally broke through "Tera you need to get out of here." Steve said

"Like hell, I will." she said.

Dugan laughed a bit at that "You have gotten more stubborn."

"Around you lot? You think," she said.

Steve helped her up "Bucky, would haunt me if anything happened to you." he said.

Tera looked at Dugan "Steve listen to Tera is what he would say." Monty said

"Don't argue with her either." The Commandos yelled.

Tera looked at Steve "Peggy and I have put them to task plenty of times."

Steve looked at Thor who was smiling "Even from Asgard I have seen the terror she and Lady Carter caused."

"Then you know about Russia," Tera said.

Steve backed up seeing her eyes change color as Natasha's voice came over the coms _"I can shut it down."_

" _Not yet."_ a new voice said

"Stark now is not the time," Steve said

 _"I have a nuke that is coming in and I know just where to put it_ ," Tony said

"You know that is a one-way trip, Stark," Steve said

Brook looked up and Steve could see the worry in her eyes. Tony had taken his place as her pup, and now she thought she was going to lose Tony like she had lost him. Tony and the nuke vanished into the hole. Brook was whimpering as she fought on when the aliens around them fell "Son of a gun." Steve said.

Brook looked up to see Tony falling from the sky he wasn't slowing down, that was until Hulk made the save. Brook shifted back and she pitched forward only for Jim to catch her "Brook. Tony is safe." he said.

Tera looked at Tony who looked so much like Howard it was comical. Hulk roared causing Tony to jerk awake as Steve looked over at Tera he noticed blood coming from her lips "Tera!" he said running over to her.

She looked up at him a small smile on her face "Sorry Steve." she said as Jim let Steve hold her in his arms.

Tera was starting to her sight as the injuries and pain clouded her vision. Steve's scent surrounded her, wrapping her in his warmth as she slept.

J.J and Becky soon joined the Avengers on the tower while their mother was rushed to Brooklyn by the others to receive medical attention. Since no one in their right mind would touch their mother unless their last name was Strange. Stephen Strange had been notified of their mother's condition and would be meeting them at the manner. When Loki was gagged and caged again Becky and Johnny headed for the Baxter Building. J.J left to check on their mother, Fury informed him as soon as he arrived that his mother had three broken ribs one of which punctured her left lung.

J.J looked at his weakened mother through the med bay glass, never had he seen his mother look so...weak. J.J silently prayed to Odin that his mother would make it out okay. J.J was due to head back to D.C along with his sister. If only Rumlow would pull his head out of his ass long enough to know that he was his sister's second. Steve was getting used to the fact that he was no longer seen by his wolf soul's mother Brook as a pup but as a mate. Her second mate. J.J went to the storage room and found a picture of his dad and looked at it "Dad. I hope you can hear me. Mom. She. She needs you in a bad way. She was fading dad. She told us all that she was. Steve is slowly coming into his alpha stage though it is a bit funny. I have a kick ass brother-in-law you'd like him. He looks like Steve but can catch on fire which is awesome. Mom says that Johnny and I remind her so, much of you and Steve. When you were our age, always causing trouble sometimes without meaning to. I wish I got to meet you. I fought well using your rifle though I spooked the hell out of the Director. He literally thought I was you." J.J paused as he saw something a figure blurred he looked to be in pain.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. It had to be the fact of his combat fatigue setting in. Odin was he fucking tired "I love you dad." he said setting the picture back into the crate with his father's rifle.

J.J turned and left the room heading to his room to get cleaned up and changed when Tony called "Sup, Uce." he said

" _How is she?"_ Tony asked

"Three broke ribs all on her left side, one of which punctured her lung. Tony, she is pretty bad," he said

 _"We will be up there soon hold on,"_ Tony said and hung up.

Dugan and the others were all on the bridge talking with Hill and Fury "Maybe next time the security council will heed Tera's warnings." Monty said

"We all know that they won't. That is why I think the Tesseract leaves earth," he said

"You look like your father kid, for a moment I thought it was his ghost earlier." Fury said

"Yes, well he did leave me his gear. As long as Johnny doesn't wear Steve's uniform we will be alright." J.J joked

"Oh heavens no, we wouldn't be able to handle that." said Jim with a grin.

J.J shrugged "Tony and the others are on their way. Steve has to be worried."

"When we fought we picked up the scent of a newly awakened Alpha," Gabe said

"It is Steve." I said, "He is my mother's second."

The others looked around at each other before pulling out wads of cash and handing it to Gabe "Betting on my mother again I see?" J.J said

"Against these guys no, it's an investment," Gabe said with a grin

"You cheeky git," Monty said with a smirk.

Gabe shrugged and looked at Fury "How is my grandson Tripp?"

"He is well, though I believe the Avengers have arrived." Fury said.

How were they going to handle a newly awaken Alpha who was worried for his mate?


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, Steve admits his feelings as an Alpha.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain _America_ x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 11: I love you, Tera.**

Steve raced through the halls to the med bay, after Tony informed them all of Tera's condition the alpha inside him reared it's head and demanded to be taken to her bedside. Tony knew it was not Steve that had gotten snippy with him, that it was the Alpha worried that it would lose its mate. Steve slid to a stop outside of the ICU ward that held Tera within it so, gently. Seeing her hooked up to so, many wires and hoses made his stomach turn. He hated seeing her like this. So, broken. So, vulnerable. J.J came walking up with his former team "Her healing factor is kicking in." J.J said who was now cleaned up and in standard S.H.I.E.L.D tactical gear

"But?" Tony asked

"Steve needs to be in there with her. A scent that will help her heal," said J.J.

Steve looked at him and nodded as he walked into the room and took a seat beside Tera. He took one of her hands into his own "Hey, beautiful." he whispered softly to her.

Tera's tepidly warm hands were cold, colder than Russia... a smile came to his lips "Remember Russia. When we could almost reach out across the field and slap a HYDRA soldier?" he asked softly.

Steve watched her face, watched how her dark lashes fanned over her now pale cheeks "When Bucky went for the moon lit stroll. Causing all kinds of hell for both sides?" he paused his alpha relaxing a bit but still making his scent...no their scent for the alpha was a part of him.

Steve chuckled "Me yelling at him about getting his half stark naked backside back to the ally side of the trench?"

A soft moan escaped her lips "I was hoping that when all this was over that you and I go out on a date away from the others. Just us, so I can get used to the alpha within me. I kinda got snippy with Tony, or _he_ did. I need you. We need you."

DXDXDX

 _'I need you. We need you.'_

That voice was Steve! she tried to open my eyes but failed to do so. she was so, weak from her injuries. Why did she have to be so, stubborn? She knew, that she was a princess. She knew she was the granddaughter of Odin and Frigga. She was also am also a mother to her two pups. Rebecca and James Jr and she was also the mate of their father Bucky Barnes. Most of all, Stevie. Their Stevie was worried for them. Both she and Brook. Tera tried to claw her way through the darkness to find the light again. Scent the scent in the room was Steve's, but it also smelled of dare she say the word... _bleach_ her hypertensive nose picked that up too. Steve was trying to control his alpha so, he wouldn't tear someone's head off.

His words cut through the darkness like his shield sliced through the air to reach its target. She opened her eyes slowly. How long had she been out? She looked around...yep she was in the med bay of the flying death trap. She looked to her left to see Steve asleep. He looked so... _cute_. She lightly squeezed his hand. As a familiar face greeted her "Hello Tera." he said

"Stephen, I see Fury called you in to bail my ass out of danger...again." she said

"He did though he like the icon beside you have been worried about you." he said gesturing to Steve

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

Stephen Strange arched a brow at her "Three days, though I am shocked you are fully cleared by tomorrow." he said, "As soon as he came in you healing began to pick up."

Tera looked over at Steve and smiled softly "Brook has finally come to terms that he is no longer the pup she protected. That he becomes the alpha she needed him to be." she said

"I will never understand you werewolves," Stephen said

"You may never understand what you don't already know." she said.

Stephen rolled his eyes "Don't make me smother you with a pillow." he joked.

Tera looked over at Steve again "Steve.." she called out softly, "Stevie."

Beautiful blue eyes opened and looked into her ice blue ones "Tera?" he asked

"Hey, handsome." she said.

Steve leaned closer to her and pulled her into a gentle hug "Tera, you had us worried." he said.

She nuzzled closer to him inhaling his scent. Brook was clawing her way to the surface as they took in their second's scent. Steve pulled back a little as Stephen looked between the two of them "Captain I need you to step out of the room for a bit so, I can look her over before signing her release papers."

"Of course Doctor." he said getting up and leaving the room.

When Stephen Strange was done he signed the papers "You will be allowed to leave today. I know how you feel about being on this damn thing. You need to rest for a few more days." Stephen said

"Alright, and thanks." she said

"Your welcome Tera," Stephen said as he left the room while she got ready.

Steve never once thought that he would walk in on Tera, stark ass naked and getting changed into something other than the hospital gown. His alpha growled it's approval as he stalked up behind her "The alpha is enjoying this, while I on the other hand..." Steve broke off not knowing what to say.

Tera looked at him and laughed softly as she slowly walked over to him after she put on a shirt. Tera's fingers trailed up his chest, her fingers sending shocks through his body. He wanted to hold her close and not let her go "You have much to learn before you are ready Steve." she said softly

"Like what?" he asked

"Like to handle your alpha's perverted nature." she replied.

Steve flushed and leaned down to kiss her before they left the carrier...


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Here it is the next chapter, as well as a sneak, peek of what I have planned next. Enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling Commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 12: No Time Like The Present**

The ride back to commando manner was a pressing one. Steve wanted to take it easy during the ride due to Tera's injuries. Within the next few days, Thor would return to Asgard with both Loki and the Tesseract or as everyone liked to call it the Cosmic rubrics cube from hell. Steve still didn't understand what a rubics cube was, but he wanted to know. As he pulled up to the curb Rebecca and her mate were waiting...well waiting wasn't the word more like making out on the front step for half of Brooklyn to see. Tera chuckled softly as Becky pulled away from her mate to greet her mother with a hug. The Human torch turned around to face him and Steve still couldn't believe that this young man was related to him. Johnny hugged Tera as well "J.J will be by later on today." Tera said

"So, what is to happen to Loki?" Johnny asked

"I am sure gramps will have a few things by the time they arrive," Tera replied with a smirk.

Once they were all inside Tera looked around "Where is Hodge?" she asked

"He passed away during the attack in his sleep, when we got back we reported it. We found him asleep in the chair," said Monty sadly

"Helena watch over him," Tera whispered bowing her head.

Steve couldn't help, but feel his heart constrict at the loss of Hodge, though when they first met it wasn't the greatest first impression. Tera looked at all within the room "Has the next of kin been notified?" she asked

"They have. They want him laid to rest here in Brooklyn next to the rest of the 107th who got laid to rest near Cap and Bucky," said Dugan.

Steve looked at Tera in shock "It is a tradition of the 107th of World War II." Monty said

"Those who wanted to live normal lives that is," Gabe replied.

Steve nodded as Tera vanished into the kitchen "Yes! Mom is cooking!" Johnny exclaimed jumping up and down really fast

"Alright you calm down." said Steve.

Within the next couple of hours those who helped started to arrive, these heroes all of them helped keep the civilians off the streets while the Avengers kicked ass. Tera was cooking away in the kitchen when Dare Devil came in through the kitchen window "Odin's love! Devil I swear, if you don't use the front door next time." she said

"Sorry Tera." he said walking into the dining room.

Tera was making bison stakes for dinner it was thicker and leaner than that of beef and had more flavor. Soon the others began to arrive when Spider-Man came in through the window nearly scaring the hell out of Sue Storm "Sorry Sue." Spider-man said rubbing the back of his head.

When everyone had gathered at the large dining room table Tera saw Tony and smiled "Sorry Pepper and I are late. She just got back from DC." Tony said

"It's alright Tony-pup, have a seat," Tera said

"Where is Mr. Hodge?" asked Dare Devil asked

"He passed away." Tera said, "During the battle. He went in his sleep."

Everyone bowed their heads again "So, he will be laid to rest with the rest of the 107th?" asked Rouge.

Tera nodded as everyone began to dig into their meals "Bison?" asked Logan.

Tera nodded "It is leaner and more hardy than beef." said Jim.

Everyone nodded in agreement on that, they talked about what happened with the civilians during the battle some sharing a few memories of Hodge when he was younger "I swear I couldn't stand the sight of the guy. He was always bullying Steve during training." Tera said as the door opened

"Sorry we're late." came the voice of Danny Sorta husband of Peggy Carter who decided to become a member of the pack and wait for his true mate Peggy to make the choice.

Steve's eyes widened as Peggy walked into the room in her old wartime uniform "Your late Captain." she teased lightly.

Steve smiled softly "Sorry, I hit my head pretty hard."

"Really? I mean you were asleep for 67 years Steve." Tera joked

"Fury says he can't sleep anymore because according to him 'I slept long enough.' I mean we all saw you at my mother's bedside, Steve. You went to sleep by the second day." J.J said

"James behave you!" Peggy scolded

"Sorry Aunt Peggy." her son said with puppy eyes.

Johnny laughed and shook his head taking another bite of his meal "So, you heard about Gilmore?" asked Monty

"Yes, though he was an ass to Steve he was still there when he was needed most." said Peggy.

Peggy was sitting beside the man she had moved on with, he remembered him well. The Commandos saved him from a prison camp. Though being a 'Gifted' werewolf now had made his old injury from the war heal as if it never happened. Steve was happy that Peggy moved on and so was his wolf. The alpha inside him cared for her as well and in another life, they may have had the life they always wanted. Surrounded by their family and friends, but it was never meant to be. Steve had Tera now. Tera had returned to the kitchen with a bottle of bourbon and a lot of shot-glasses. She handed them out and field them up "To Gilmore Hodge, he may have had more brawn than brains, but he had a heart underneath it all that beat for his fellow soldiers." Tera said raising her glass, "To Hodge."

"To Hodge." came the reply as they all threw back the shot of bourbon.

 _~Time Skip~_

Gilmore Hodge was laid to rest beside his fellow soldiers in the 107th. During his military career he fought in Korea and received an injury that put him into an early retirement. His children and grandchildren wept for the loss of their loved one as they prayed to their god, Tera prayed to Helena. Pray for his safe passage to fields that were evergreen and plenty. The Howling Commandos all wore their military dress uniforms and folded the flag as Steve handed it off to his eldest daughter Marley. When it was over everyone headed home and upon the memorial wall in Commando manner a picture of a young Gilmore Hodge was placed on the wall.

 _'My greatest regret in my life was not believing in a 5'4'' tall 95-pound asthmatic.'_

Steve smiled remembering the times Hodge bullied him in training "Steve." said a voice.

Steve turned and saw Peggy "Hey, Peg." he said

"He did regret not believing in you. He said that plenty of times." Peggy said

"I still owe you that dance." he said

"Danny wouldn't mind and I am sure Tera wouldn't either," Peggy said as a slow song began to play.

Tera and Daniel Sorta stood in a corner with smiles on their faces as Steve and Peggy finally got the dance that they were robbed of 67 years ago. Steve still looked 26 years old while Peggy looked every bit in her late 80s early 90s. Then again it was better late than never...

 **And now a first look at The Wolf Of S.H.I.E.L.D (Cue Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D theme.)**

 _James Buchanan Barnes Jr, or J.J as everyone came to call him vented a sigh as he reported for his latest duty assignment. His mother Tera was at home resting and getting loved on by Steve Rogers. The pair planned to move to DC soon so, Steve can be close to S.H.I.E.L.D meaning another one of the Commando houses in DC which belonged to Howard Stark at one time would be used. I guess with everything that had happened with New York his mother was about to make a plea for a hostile take over. J.J slung his pack over his shoulder rolling the storage container that housed his father's prized relics. His father's uniform and rifle. You see if the name didn't sound familiar then dear reader let me make it clear. J.J is the son of Bucky Barnes, best friend of Steve Rogers and first mate to J.J's mother Tera Urlf-Erskine._

 _It had been a long time since the old relic code named 'The Bus' was ever used. His mother last flew the mobile plane command center right before the Helicarrier launched in 99' He found his mentor Malinda May waiting for him "Agent Barnes." she said in greeting a serious look on her face_

" _Agent May." he replied before she smiled softly and pulled him into a hug._

 _That is when J.J thought he had seen a ghost "P-P-Phil?" he asked shocked_

 _"Hey J.J. Sorry I left for a little bit," Coulson said._

 _J.J hugged him and tried not to cry "My sister and mother think that you are dead." he said_

 _"I was under orders to fake my death, I am sorry J.J," Coulson said_

" _You best hope my mother don't find out or she will have your ass for launch." he joked._

 _He met Fitz and Simmons who started asking him his diet due to the fact that he was a 'Gifted' werewolf as Grant Ward came in "Hey Barnes!" Ward said_

" _Hey Grant funny seeing you here." he lied._

 _Ward shrugged "How is Rebecca?" Ward asked_

" _Why do you want to hook up with my twin so much?" he asked_

 _"Dude, I am just trying to lite a fire up under Brock Rumlow's ass. The way the two dance around each other is about to drive me mad." Grant said._

 _J.J laughed at that and shook his head "I hear ya on that, my friend. If only that man would pull his head out of his ass for two seconds."_

 _As soon as all was right on 'The Bus' Malinda got clearance to take off._


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Here it is the next chapter, Tony getting roasted and heated make out sessions enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling Commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 13: Come What May**

The day had finally come, a day in which Thor, Loki, and the blasted rubics cube from hell left Earth. Tera had written a letter to her family in Asgard, though she knew that Odin had seen her. The Commandos pack stood off away from the others keeping watch, as Thor shook hands with the guys and gave his niece, grandniece, and grandnephew hugs "I await the day you visit Asgard." he said

"And I await the day that I see my mother's home." she said.

She sent Loki a glare as he looked at Becky and winked "Thor, make sure he suffers a little. Though not too much." she said

"Of course," Thor replied.

Thor walked over to Loki as Eric brought the device that they all had made to send Thor, Loki, and the cube the fuck away from Earth. Once the cube was locked in Thor handed the other handle to Loki gave it a twist and the rainbow bridge appeared to spirit them away to Asgard. Everyone began to say their goodbyes to each other when Brock walked up a serious look on his face "Ringer, we got a mission." Brock said

"By mom, I guess I will see you when I get back." said Becky hugging her mother

"Stay safe baby," Johnny said kissing Rebecca.

J.J hugged his sister after prying Johnny away from her "Stay safe jerk." Becky said

"You too sis." J.J replied.

Tera smiled softly to herself as she watched her oldest leave with Ryan's grandson "There is no doubt that man, has his alpha out twenty-four hours a day, three hundred and sixty-five days, three hundred and sixty-six on a leap year out bossing all the STRIKE teams around." Dumb Dumb said

"And he has yet to even acknowledge that Becky is his true mate," Johnny said

"That may not be the case. Maybe his alpha with all the shit it has seen through the years believes himself not as a wolf, but as a man unworthy of Rebecca's love." Tera said.

Steve looked down at the ground as she those words. Steve felt as though he wasn't worthy of Tera nor Brook as a man. Which annoyed the alpha within to no end. Tera looked at him as if she picked up on what he was feeling because she smacked him lightly on the back of the head and shot him a look. Steve rubbed the spot where she has just smacked him as he looked at her with wide eyes "Don't give me that look Steven Rogers." she said

"What look?" he asked innocently

"The look that tells me you and your alpha are up to no good." she said as she walked over Tony.

Steve watched her hug Tony and Dr. Banner before hugging Clint and Natasha. Soon the Avengers were going into the wind. Steve mounted his Harley as he heard the sound of a familiar engine crank up. He looked over to see one of his old motorcycles from the war. It was kept in prime condition, but he was sure that the motor was upgraded with the times. The one on the back of it was Tera. As soon as she pulled up beside him he smirked "Nice bike." he said

"It belonged to a friend of mine. Tall, blond, stunning blue eyes. Though I met him as a 95-pound asthmatic who wouldn't run from a fight even if the odds were stacked against him." she said.

Steve smiled "He sounds like quite a guy." he replied

"He is, even though he doesn't believe he is worthy of another's love." she said as she pulled away on the bike.

Steve sat astride his Harley for a few moments letting her words sink into his head as popped the clutch on the bike and pulled up beside her "Maybe he is done living in the past." he said

"Oh?" she asked with a smirk.

Steve got an evil little thought in his head as he rolled his bike closer to her own. He leaned over and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately "ALRIGHT OLD FOLKS GET A ROOM!" Tony yelled as Banner snorted a laugh then went to howling with laughter.

Steve pulled away and looked to see Tera with her arm outstretched giving Tony the finger. Tera turned her head and looked at Tony who was shaking his head "No thank you, I don't do it doggy style." Tony shot back

"Not from what Pepper told me!" Tera shot back.

Steve couldn't help it he as he busted out laughing from the shocked look on Tony's face. Tony's face got as red as the color paint on his armored suit. Tera pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture and sent it out in a tweet:

 **TheIronman Blushes so fine when roasted when ThePepperPots tells her things that happen in the bedroom.**

Steve could hear the others laughing now. Steve looked at Tera "Come on beautiful, let's get out of here before he comes at you with a repulser." he said.

Tera and Steve pulled out of the area and spotted the others astride their bikes and fell in behind them. They would head back to the manner for a few days before going to Transylvania to visit Dracula and deal with an issue that he had there. Apparently, some half breed vampire was attacking both peaceful and rouge vampires alike and Dracula had called in for some help. Knowing that Tera could put this kid in his place. As they returned back to the manner Steve waited for Tera to put the kickstand down on his old bike before he did the same.

Tera felt a pair of arms wrap around her back and under her legs, and she let out a shocked yelp as she was lifted into a pair of strong arms. She turned her head to see Steve "We will be at the pub down the road you two look like you need time alone." Monty said.

Steve looked down at her, his blue eyes blown wide with lust and longing. Brook was getting all kinds of excited though they both knew Steve wasn't ready for that yet. Jim had managed to jump off his chopper long enough to run up to the front door and unlock it before he jumped back onto it and take off down the road after the others. Tera looked up at Steve "So, where to Captain?" she asked

"How about your room," he said.

Tera swallowed the lump in her throat after all that had happened she had never returned to her apartment. That was where she lost her virginity to Bucky. Picking up on that Steve's face saddened "I'm sorry Tera. I should have known better." he said

"It's alright. After we thought that we lost you I moved into yours and Buck's old apartment. It helped me cope with the loss." she said.

Steve nodded knowingly. The three of them had grown close during that time, and Tera and Brook needed time to heal. Steve walked through the door of the manner kicking the door closed behind him and made his way with Tera in his arms upstairs to his old apartment. When they reached there he opened the door.

To think a few days ago, Steve came back into her life. She thought him an intruder who followed Gabe just to get into the apartment that housed a black market Museum treasure trove for Captain America and Bucky Barnes memorabilia. Steve closed the door with his foot and carried her to the bedroom laying her down on the old frame, but new mattress as his lips assaulted hers once more. Tera let out a soft moan as Steve's hands slid under her shirt and over the gunshot wound that she had taken for Jarvis all those many moons ago. Her hands roamed those broad strong shoulders that were once weak and could easily break. To that toned chest that went from flat to fab. She could feel his erection against the fabric of the jeans that she wore and with a grind of her hips upward causing Steve to groan. She knew Steve wasn't ready for any form of intimacy that dealt with the removal of clothes.

Steve broke the kiss and began to kiss down her neck leaving a trail of bite kisses in his wake.

When the others returned later that night the air was laced with arousal, they all knew that their former and still current Captain was far from ready with that. Dugan crept up to the apartment and there in the middle of the floor was Tera in her wolf form asleep curled around a sleeping Captain. Tera's head was almost on Steve's shoulder. Dumb Dumb Dugan smiled softly and left the two to sleep. Knowing one day the Captain will be ready to take that next step and not shy from it...


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Here it is the next chapter, Cap, and the Howling Commandos return to Transylvania to deal with an issue and a few old friends appear. Enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling Commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 14: The Day Walker.**

The flight to Transilvania was a long one by commuter jet, but for a quinjet, it didn't take much time at all. When they arrived at the castle they were greeted by Dracula himself "Welcome my old friends." he said.

Dracula paused when Steve stepped off the jet "Finally the day has come that you have returned to us all Captain." Dracula said, "Come we must speak about the matters at hand."

Everyone followed Dracula inside the castle. The vampires within all cheered at the sight of Captain Rogers alive and well after 67 years "Steve, pal your alive!" a voice said.

Steve looked over and smiled as Howard Stark came bouncing over with a lovely woman at his side "Your son Howard, is a real piece of work." he said

"What did that son of mine do this time?" Howard asked

"Cleaning up after you. S.H.I.E.L.D thought that they could use the Tesseract and it backfired and not in a good way. My uncle Loki came to visit killing 80 within the first two days. Used the cube to open a portal above the Manhattan skyline and brought an Alien invasion force through." Tera said, "Then the World Security Council fucked up and launched a nuke that Tony in his Ironman armor flew through the wormhole and up the invasion force's ass almost resulting in losing his life."

Howard stood there floored as the woman slapped him upside the head "HOWARD!" she yelled

"Honey I am sorry if I knew it was going to be that much of a problem I would have left that thing where I found it," Howard said honestly

"Well, Thor took Loki and the Cube back to Asgard," Jim said

"The bastard also took control of J.J." Dugan pointed out.

Howard made another face "Little Bucket?" he asked

"Howard," Tera growled in warning

"Sorry, a force of habit," Howard said

"How about I habit my foot up your ass?" Tera asked

"No thanks, I am good. So, Dracula called you in on the little issue we have been having. This guy has made Dracula a major target now." said Howard

"Who is he?" Steve asked

"The vampire community both Rouge and Peaceful communities call him blade. He is the first Vampire, human hybrid on recorded to be born since I was made many eons ago," said Dracula

"Blade's mother was nine months pregnant when Deakin Frost attacked her. Blade has a target on his head by the humans too. Humans loyal to rogue vamps that is." Howard said

"So he is just killing at will?" she asked

"Yes." Dracula replied, "I fear it is only a matter of time before he brakes in here and the blood bath starts."

"So, pretty much he has a beef with vampires because of what happened to his mother?" Steve asked

"Steve, I know that look," Howard said

"He should be hunting rogues not attacking those here," Steve said.

Just then a vampire came running in a look of horror on his face "Lord Dracula, Blade he is in the village hurting civilians." said the vampire.

Tera snarled "Commandos, let's go give him a proper Brooklyn greeting." she growled.

Steve followed Tera who looked behind her "Steve, stay out of trouble that is the last thing we need is this guy mistaking you as a vampire and attacking you." she said

"Noted beautiful and you should do the same," Steve said as they took off at a sprint, which for them was more of a jog more than anything.

Tera could hear an elderly woman talking, well more like yelling at someone "Lord Dracula has never harmed a human soul who had not deserved to die at his fangs. I was no more than a little girl when HYDRA tried to rule these lands and the daughter of the wolf goddess came. Her pack helped Dracula drive HYDRA away side by side with Captain America." said the old woman as J.J made his move first

"Ms. Takolv speaks the truth. My father was a Howling Commando," he said.

Blade was an inch taller than Steve, with his build just about "And your what a vampire?" Blade asked.

That is when Tera saw her...Abigail Whistler "No, his mother is the one who trained me. The Wolf Of Brooklyn herself. If Tera Urlf-Erskine trusts Dracula that says something." said Abby.

Tera slowly moved into view "You should listen to those who speak truth day-walker. Dracula and his coven feed on cattle, pig, and those guilty of unspeakable acts of murder against the people he protects. You cannot just attack those who mean you and yours no harm." she said.

Tera was clad in only a simple shirt and jeans, with combat boots for the modern day. Blade spun around and faced her gun drawn "What are you?" he asked

"I am like you Blade, a hybrid. You see there have only been three werewolves ever to break from the pack ever recorded. My father was the last, he met my mother and both he and his wolf fell in love with her." she said

"You're a hybrid werewolf? How does that work?" asked a man who reminded her of Wade Wilson

"I am more wolf than man beast. I can change at a full moon, my power is virtually limitless, and I can also change without the full moon. I am more blessed than cursed." she explained, "Hello Abby."

"Tera," Abby said.

Blade fired at her and she just dodged before picking up a half ton truck and hurling it at her attacker. Her pack was enraged by the lack of respect that the hybrid feedling had towards their pack leader. Blade looked at her in shock "I am half-Asgardian Blade, my grandfather is Odin, my uncle is Thor. My mother was Fey Goddess of wolves." she said as Brook took over, "And you pissed us off."

Steve watched as Tera shifted into her wolf form much to Blade's shock. The girl was getting upset "Jim, what is the story with the girl right by Blade?" he asked

"Abby? Tera trained her. She lost her father to FBI agents a little under a year ago." Jim said

"Well, I am getting involved because this needs to stop," Steve said taking his shield from his back and throwing it at Blade who got hit in the temple with it.

Blade collapsed onto the ground as Tera shifted back and looked at the other two "Stay where you are." Tera said to them checking to see if Blade was alright.

He placed his shield onto his back and walked down there himself, Abby and the other man with her looked at him in shock "Wade isn't going to believe that I saw Captain Fucking America in person." he said

"Wade is your cousin is he not?" Tera asked

"Wade Wilson is indeed my cousin." the guy said.

Tera nodded and looked at Dumb Dumb "Put him in, cuffs and make sure he doesn't get out until he can calm his ass the fuck down." she said heading back to the castle

"What about the other two?" he asked

"They are coming with." she said.

They began the march back to the castle with the day-walker in tow...


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Here it is the next chapter, Blade wakes up and STRIKE sends out an SOS from the destroyed HYDRA base on the other side of the mountain enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling Commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 15: An Old Friend found Pt 1**

Steve couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Hannibal King had such a mouth that could put a Stark to shame, and yet he couldn't even out snark Howard. That privilege he soon discovered belonged to Tera "Would you two stop trying to out-snark the other?" Howard's wife asked not too pleased at her husband's actions.

Tera entered the room with Abigail Whistler, who was a beautiful young woman of whom Tera trained as a Hunter like she had done with her father before her "How about both of you shut up before I chain both your asses to a chair with a stick of TNT strapped to your third leg?" Tera asked in a scary way that even made Dracula cringe.

Dracula hadn't been too far away at all since Blade was still out cold and in a room with J.J watching over him. That was until Tera made her way to the staircase and headed upstairs waiting for the rest of them to follow. When they arrived at that one room Tera looked at them "I will enter first." she said.

When Steve went to argue, she threw him a 'Don't you even dare' look. Steve kept his mouth shut as Tera went inside of the room.

DXDXDXDX

Tera approached Blade slowly her son was still sitting in the same spot as earlier "Sorry about that. Steve can get a little happy with that Vibranium shield of his." she said

"I understand from your son that you know about 'Cursed' werewolves?" Blade asked

"I do. You see throughout history there has been a total of three werewolves who have wanted to live in harmony with mankind. My father was one of them. He was a trench doctor in World War I. He even his wolf would fight to protect a wounded soldier no matter the side of the conflict. It was during that time that my father met my mother. They were the others, true mate." Tera began, "When my father died, my mother stayed alive long enough to have me before she died from a broken heart."

Blade listened to her words "So, as to this Steve. I want to kick his ass." Blade said.

Tera couldn't help but laugh "You want to kick, the ass of my second mate Captain America?"

Blade's mouth dropped "I thought he was dead."

"Captain Rogers is very much alive Blade. He was just encased in ice for almost seventy years," she replied.

Blade nodded at that "So, between the super soldier serum and the freezing cold it let him survive his ordeal with the Red Skull, Johann Schmidt." J.J replied

"You are still young Blade and have much to learn." she said, "Now, Dracula would like to speak with you about what has been happening of late."

Blade nodded and stood up and followed both J.J and her out of the room.

DXDXDXDXD

Dracula watched Blade curiously as he was lead out by Tera. Tera wouldn't hesitate nor would Steve for that matter if the day-walker got a little too big for his ego again. Blade looked over at Steve "You caught me off guard captain. Next time you will not be so, lucky to do so a second time." Blade said.

Steve arched a brow and smirked a little bit as Tera snickered behind him "If you say so, kid." Steve said.

Blade smirked and looked at Dracula "Blade you have been causing quite the mess for those of us who live peacefully alongside humans." Dracula said

"You drink blood do you not?" Blade asked

"Livestalk, such as pig, cattle, sheep, goat, and only humans who deserve it," Dracula said

"Murders, rapists. Pretty much those who have a dark soul." Tera explained.

Blade looked at her in shock "HYDRA." Howard said.

Dracula got a dark smirk on his face "Oh, those are the most delicious of blood. A shame though they are gone."

"Wait HYDRA?" Blade asked

"Back in the 40s, there was a HYDRA base on the other side of the mountain. The Howling Commandos were sent in to help. The town was all, but abandoned due to HYDRA coming during the day and kidnapping the people in the village while the vampires slept." Tera began, "It was also a nest of HYDRA made cursed wolves. They had dug up my father and recreated his bite and gave it to some of their soldiers. It was a problem. The Howling Commandos and I have been trying to track down their den to no such luck. Hell, we lost four of our own who were also looking for it."

Dracula lead them all to the dining hall where the others had gathered Jim had a worried look on his face as Monty walked over "Morse code ma'am. STRIKE team is in the area at the ruins of the HYDRA facility they found a werewolves' den." Monty said

"Do we know what team?" Tera asked

"It is Rumlow's team. Ma'am, they also found Ryan," said Jim

"A wolf den so close to home? That can't bode well for anyone." Hannibal said

"Hanny, you haven't seen what they are afraid of yet," Dugan said

"I got your Hanny you old bastard," Hannibal said

"How about both of you lock it down while I figure out as to what in the holy hell is going on," Tera said walking over to the others.

DXDXDXDXDX

Pain...that is all he ever felt was the pain. From the time he and the others were captured and then ate by the very thing they hunted all he felt was the pain...

He knew not what the wind felt like any longer, nor the sun against his skin, nor the stars glow in the night sky. He was chained for days or was it years now? Ryan Rumlow did not know. He would look at the door of his cell chained to the wall in silver chains. This is where he has been for no telling how long. His hair had grown out and was matted up. His nails were all but talons do to their length. His skin was dirty for spending years here, and the smell...the smell was something he wanted to be rid of.

He looked at the door as his hunger picked up the scent of a human, the wolf hungry for a meal. Not for human flesh, he hoped. He was the one thing he hated most. The one thing he spent all of his life since he turned sixteen hunting a 'cursed' werewolf...the door opened and he looked through his long bangs that touched the floor. Her hair was brown, her eyes, a blue-gray in their hue. Though he could not mistake that face. She looked like Tera.

Ryan lifted his head and sniffed the air around him, he smelled others. Including one of his blood, one with Francis's Rollins blood. Tera's blood and one other was strong in the girl who stood before him she slowly walked over to him "Your scent is that of a cursed wolf, and yet you are chained in silver." she said before touching her ear, "Commander, you may want to come to the lower levels. My hunch was right SOS a message to Castle Dracula and inform the vampire king we have found a wolf den."

Her voice sounded different from Tera's voice as she stepped closer to him she touched the chains and winced a bit "Pure silver." she said

"You look like Tera Ulfr-Erskine." he said

"I am her daughter Rebecca Barnes." she said

"When did Tera wind up pregnant?" he asked

"You would have to ask her though she thanks Helena for our father's return even though it was for a short time." she said

"I knew your mother from the war. We fought side by side during the war. Killing many HYDRA made 'Cursed' and HYDRA alike." he said

"Who are you?" she asked curiously

"I am Ryan Rumlow the last of the hunters four." he said.

Her eyes widened in shock "Brock's grandfather." she said.

Ryan and his wolf smiled a grandpup was better than no pup and him having to find a mate and start the clan all over. Ryan watched as a tall man well built, along with the lines of his build back in the day before he wasted away to what he was now walk in. His weapon raised not wanting to take any chances, this young man was his grandson "Ringer, what the hell happened to this guy?" the young man asked

"Sir, he broke the 'cursed' law and is paying for it in silver." she said

"So, he didn't want to kill humans? Can you get him down?" the young man asked

"Brock, these chains are made of pure silver I can't even touch them without it burning my skin because there is vampire blood coating them." she said.

Ryan watched as his grandson looked him over "Rain has already messaged Dracula. It seems your mother is already there and dealt with a problem with a half-breed vampire he has been having problems with." said his grandson, "So, this guy give you a name?"

"Yes, and you may not like what you hear." the girl said

"What it's not like he is long lost family or anything." his grandson said

"That's just it Brock, his name is Ryan Rumlow." she said.

Brock's head snapped over to look at him in shock "My grandfather went missing in 55 he and the others that made up the Hunters four. Their bodies were never found." he said.

Ryan lifted his head up his long hair falling around his face revealing the same face that Brock had on his mug. Brock's eyes widened in shock "Jack, get the rest of the team down here now. We have an odd 'Cursed' down here and I happen to be related to him." Brock said, "No Jack he is Ryan Rumlow, my grandfather."


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Here it is the next chapter, Cursed wolves are killed in this chapter, also a first-hand look into Rebecca and Brock's story at the end of the chapter. The Wolf Of S.H.I.E.L.D and The Wolf Of STRIKE are due to drop after the end of this book. I will be working on both because the two will lead up to the Wolf Of The Winter Soldier enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling Commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 16: An Old Friend Found Pt 2**

 _(Please note that this bit here will give you a first-hand look of the Prologue chapter in The Wolf Of STRIKE.)_

Rebecca looked at Brock trying to get a gauge on his mindset at that time. No one not even her had foreseen this. She didn't like the fact that Ryan, a friend of her mother was even in this condition. Ryan had been missing for years as well as the other hunters four members Francis Rollins, James Ambrose, and Chris Reigns. Brock was looking at the 'cursed' wolf in silence trying to get a read when the others showed up. Jack had the intel on Ryan Rumlow. Jack was looking at the Stark Pad in his hands before he looked up at the man before their eyes in shock "Brock, that is Ryan Rumlow your grandfather." said Jack

"What happened to the others?" asked Bradson

"Deakin Frost betrayed us selling us out to HYDRA made wolves. They bit me making sure my turning into was a slow and painful process. I was in chains I could not brake. They took their time with us. One by one they tortured us. Francis was the first to die, they drew and quartered him right in front of us that survived their first two months of torture." Ryan began his voice thick with none faked sadness as he recalled what happened to his friends, "The next was Chris. Chris was the strongest out of all of us. They slowly burned him alive. Then James...they raped him until he hung himself. Then I was the only one left. They tortured me, bred me to thousands of girls hoping my seed would take, but none of them were my Anna." Ryan said, "They have been moving me around after that."

Becky knew it took a lot to piss off Brock, but this...this took the cake "They were planning to use me as bait to lure in Tera, you have to leave before nightfall. These later generation werewolves have the same ability as a gifted." Ryan said

"Meaning?" Jack asked

"They can shift at will." she put together.

There were only three classified hunters in STRIKE and that was Jack, Brock, and herself. Becky looked at Jack "How long til my mother and the others get here?" she asked

"Two hours at least," Jack said

"Less than that there is a secret tunnel that leads to this base. Trust me I know where we have used it during the war. Baron Zola worked this area." Ryan said.

Becky nodded if this was the factory she thought it was then her mother would cut the time to get here in half if not more.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Tera padded up the trail with Steve on her back, the last time she was here Bucky rode on her back because his sniper rifle couldn't get iced over due to the harsh snow that was in these mountains during the winter months. Tera sniffed the air to make sure there was no unwanted nor needed surprise up ahead. Tera padded up the path to the tunnel, Dracula did a good job on keeping up the tunnels. As soon as they got through the tunnel they saw the ruins. Rebecca was here alright. She stopped to let Steve off. Abby, Blade, and Hannibal joined them for this little mission "What is this place?" Blade asked walking over to one of the columns that still stood "Scratch off that moss right there on that wall and you should have your clue." Jim said.

Blade did so, and gasped "A HYDRA base." he said in shock

"What is left of it, Baron Zemo one of the men behind my father being unearthed. He was also the one who made the new 'curse' serum for HYDRA." she explained, "This was a month before we lost Bucky."

Blade looked at her a brow arched "Sargent James Buchanan Barnes, know to his friends as Bucky." Abby explained, "Also Tera's first true mate."

Blade nodded in understanding "I lost mine as well. Her brother had a new strain of vampire gene, one that turned even Vampires. Into an even worse abomination. She wanted to see the sunrise." Blade said

"She didn't want to become a monster that fed on the innocent," Abby said

"So, she wanted to die before she turned. For a vampire, the sun is beautiful and deadly." Jim said.

Tera could tell how much Blade was hurting "Let's get off this subject and find my daughter please?" she asked.

Blade nodded and took point as she tried to get a hold of them on the coms "Ringer this is Commando three do you read?" asked Jim

 _"Commando Three, this is Ringer. Damn Jim it didn't take you all to long to get here,"_ said Ringer

"Where are you?" she asked

 _"Mom, we are under the facility itself. Also, we found an old friend of yours."_ Becky said

" _Tera?"_ as familiar voice said

"Ryan?!" she said

 _"You have a lovely daughter, though this was a trap meant for you. These wolves are getting desperate and rightly so. They can't breed at all. Not to a human, wolf, or a female werewolf. They also can control their wolf like you can though they are still more man beast that wolf."_ Ryan said.

After all these years not only had Steve been returned to them, but Ryan as well "Where are Francis, James, and Chris?" she asked

 _"Dead. Deakin Frost lured us into a trap. James was the last to die. They have had me in chains of silver for years."_ Ryan said

"Hold on we are coming down." she said

 _"Tera this was a trap set to lure you in, they would do a jig to know they not only captured you but your daughter as well,"_ Ryan said

"I am a lot stronger than last time." she said and looked for the way in.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Steve watched as Tera found the hidden passage downstairs, everyone was on their guard as they walked through the tunnels only to see Jack waiting for them "Follow me." he said.

They followed Jack little ways to a room and sure enough inside was Ryan Rumlow. His hair was longer it looked to have caked layers of Odin knows what in it. He looked as if he hadn't bathed in months or even years for that matter. His once muscled body was thin. He was all, but skin and bones. A single tear slipped from her eyes as she made her way up to him "What did they do to you?" she asked her voice dead calm which sent chills up everyone in the rooms spines and not in a good way.

Brook was clawing under the surface, this was a member of her family. Her pack! How fucking dare someone do this to him? She wanted to rip someone apart. That is when the first howls were heard. Cursed Wolves at least seventy of them were closing in on them. Tera in her rage and anger drew her sword and slammed it down on the chains that held Ryan at bay. Brock was at his side at the second she hit the ground "How dare they." she snarled her ice blue eyes glowing with both the rage of the woman and the wolf within her.

She wanted nothing more to kill them all. As soon as the first wolf dropped in Tera swung her mother's sword wolfbane and she swung, taking the 'cursed' wolf's head clean off its shoulders. Blade stood to her left as all the hunters in the room filed in "Those of you who don't have the training need to lock yourselves in my cell now. It will be the only way for you to stay safe." Ryan said as he began to stand.

Ryan began to change form from man to Wolfman as he charged forward going after a wolf that was trying to take Brock out from behind. His massive frame reminded Brook of that Mummy movie with The Rock in it as the Scorpion King. He looked like a mix between Huge Jackman's Werewolf and an Anubis Warrior from the second Mummy movie. Ryan was an Alpha there was no doubt about that. Tera snarled and swung at another wolf when the familiar vibe from an iconic shield flew past her head and lodged itself into the head of a wolf. They were all fighting in their human forms for a reason. By the time they had killed all of them the Alpha showed. The Alpha let out a howling roar and charged her, she leapt into the air and shifted meeting the son of a bitch in the middle. Her lower to the ground form was easy to move around the much larger Alpha as Ryan got involved. The three wolves fought the third two on one.

Tera was slammed into the nearest wall which sent Steve into a rage his alpha coming out ready to tear the black fur cursed wolf to pieces with his shield or without it. Tera yelped as the Alpha dropped a piece of the wall onto her legs to keep her trapped, only for it to fail. Blade and the others helped her out while Ryan and Steve fought the Alpha.

DXDXDXDXDXD

How dare this wolf lay a hand on their mate! How dare he hurt her? He was going to kill the son of a bitch that was for damn sure. So what he was thinking of a stream of curses for this bastard, but it was the alpha in control, not the man himself. Steve watched through his own eyes as the Alpha was finally taken down at the hands of Tera before she fell to her knees. Ryan shifted back into a more human-like appearance that had him wanting to take his shield and cover the man with it. Hell, when he first met Ryan all those years ago the pair formed a bond "So, rumors are true and you are alive and well." Ryan said

"Why wouldn't I be?" Steve asked

"You crashed that bomber that's why," Ryan said.

Becky was checking over her mother for any and all injuries that she had received as Tera had pushed herself again. Steve picked up his blood covered mate and looked at Ryan "Your coming too." he said.

Ryan nodded as he led the way out through the tunnels...


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Here it is the next chapter, in this chapter Tera and the other head back to New York, while Blade and his group agree to hunt some wolves. Enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling Commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 17: Unforeseen Dangers**

Soon, very soon their evil plans would go into motion. They had hidden under the wolf's nose and her bitch of a friend Peggy. A lone man walks the halls his name Alexander Pierce, he was the head of HYDRA after Zola had passed. Well passed was a bit of a stretch, though Zola's physical body was gone, his mind was saved on over 200-feet of data banks housed on the same base that trained Captain Rogers. Ironic how one's enemy grows under their very nose, though Pierce had a small problem. A key player that he wasn't willing to take a chance with, that person was Tera Urlf-Erskine. The wolf of Brooklyn herself, HYDRA had many side projects through the years though he couldn't complain about any except one. Ajax and his little pet project of making mutants. There was one running the streets now, Wade Wilson. The guy just wouldn't die, or as Mr. Wilson was now called Deadpool and from what he had gathered was making quite the mess. Pierce entered a room one that held a cryo pod, with the asset still resting within it. Pierce didn't want a repeat of 1991 if rumors were true, and that the asset was Tera's lost first-mate Sargent James Barnes. Now that he got a good look at the asset rumor was true, J.J and his sister Rebecca were born in September of the following year.

Pierce would keep his decision and have Ajax take out the mark, one well aimed round to the chest would do it. Then see if that healing factor would work then when her heart is torn to shreds by a single shot from a high-caliber bored rifle. Ajax and his bitch Angel waited at a table as he dropped the folder "You want me to take out the Wolf Of Brooklyn?" Ajax asked

"You have 24 hours." he said walking off.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Tera let out a yawn and stretched her well rested limbs. She looked over and saw Steve still asleep peacefully. They would be heading back to New York today and Ryan would be leaving with STRIKE team to recover the remains of Francis, James, and Chris. If there were any remains. Blade and Dracula had made peace with the other. So, her job was done here. Tera felt Steve's strong arms constrict around her waist as he began to get up from the bed to kiss the back of her neck which caused Brook to whimper in need "Don't start something you know you can't finish." she warned her voice coming out in a purr

"Sounds like a challenge," Steve replied as he pulled her back down before leaning over her to kiss her waistline on the mouth.

Tera moaned as soon as his tongue pushed past her lips and started exploring her mouth. Steve's scent had completely changed altogether. He was throwing off the scent of an Alpha wanting to claim what was his. Brook whimpered as his hand traveled down their body, teasing the mounds of her breasts before moving downstairs to her lower lips. Steve broke the kiss his eyes clouded over with a dark desired hunger to ravage her there on the spot. Oh, no this was Steve and the Alpha was lending him his talents. Tera growled low in her throat "Steve if you want to claim me then do so." she snarled.

Steve shook his head "We still aren't ready for that, though exploring is an option." he said as is hands slipped under her tank top she wore to bed the night before.

Steve lifted the shirt up kissing his way up her toned stomach and up to her chest before removing her shirt. Tera moaned as his tongue and teeth nipped and licked each one of her breasts before he sucked on the nipples. Brook was a withering mess within her now, her body was aflame with desire, with a need to touch this Greek god of a man who wore an American flag around that well-sculpted body. Her fingers dug into those soft gold locks, and down the back of his head to those broad shoulders. Steve groaned against her skin and bucked his hips into hers. Looked like she hit a soft spot. She touched the same spot again and got the same reaction "Baby doll, your killing me here." he groaned

"Well I guess you are going to have to deal with that." she said as her hands slipped into the waist line of his boxers.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Steve groaned at the feeling of Tera's fingers wrapping themselves around his hard cock, he was fighting to remain in control of the alpha within him. Tera, on the other hand, was getting to much fun out of this. He wanted her so, bad that if he were still a 95-pound asthmatic he would most likely have an asthma attack then and there. He bit his lip and moaned as Tera bucked her hips against his "Tera..." he said

"Steve you and I both know that you don't have the control needed to finish your little exploration expedition that you have going on in your mind right now." she said.

His head shot up and looked at her "Then let me make love to you Tera." he said before kissing her again.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

The smell of sex was thick as he neared the door to Tera and Steve's chamber. Blade couldn't think for the life of him how one female was to share two men with herself, but Tera had already lost one. As for the other, Blade could tell how much fun that they were having judging from the pleasured gasps, moans, groans, and soft cries coming from the chamber. Blade would have to wait to talk to Tera later after she was done fucking the living legend. Blade returned to the others "Well?" asked Dracula

"She won't be down for some time, and I advise no one go up there." he said.

The Howling Commandos let out a collective sigh "About damn time." said Jim

"Pay up boys," Gabe said as the others groaned

"Do I even want to know?" Blade asked

"Let's just say, I bet that they would fuck each other before we leave for home later," Gabe said with a shrug.

Blade nodded and continued to get things ready to leave.

DXDXDXDXDXD

When Tera and Steve joined the others hours later Gabe was grinning ear to ear "Gabriel Jones did you win another bet?" Tera asked

"Yes ma'am I did, and I am quite happy too." he said holding up a nice size stack of bills.

Tera walked over and snatched it away "Thank you." she said

"Sure thing boss," Gabe said.

Steve looked at Tera with an arched brow "What? Gabe and I had this deal a long time ago if it is a bet dealing with me I get the winnings and split them with Gabe if he wants the cash."

"Which with all the loot we found in several wolf dens after the war all of us are set until the end of days." Howard snarked.

Tera nodded as she stuffed the bills into her back jean pocket as they began to load up their things "So, what are we going to do when we get home?" Dumb Dumb asked

"Don't know yet. I was thinking about paying Peggy a visit." Tera said

"Well I have to report to Director Fury, I have been reassigned to a team," J.J said

"So, much for lone wolfing it," Monty said.

J.J just shrugged "Bound to happen eventually, I am under Malinda May's command."

"The Calvary?!" Gabe asked shocked

"Don't let her hear you say that. She hates that name and for good reason," she said.

Steve looked at her with a confused look "Malinda May, was someone both Peggy and I both trained. During a mission, a woman had a small child and a host of men. The woman was controlling the men and the girl was her daughter. Or so, the reports say. May went in to save the S.H.I.E.L.D members that had been caught a fight ensured everyone except the woman and the child made it out." Tera explained

"May was never the same after that," Jim said shaking his head

"She is Jim's grandniece." she replied.

Once they all had everything packed up they headed out "Tera, the night stalkers will hold down the fort here. You go home and deal with any problems there. We will call if we need help." said Blade

"Stay safe out there day-walker." she said as she loaded up in the truck.

The drive to the airport wasn't a very long one, when they reached their destination they saw a quinjet waiting for J.J. Tera looked at her son who gave a wave and boarded the jet. Tera and the others boarded the private plane and headed home. Unknown to them there was an unknown threat waiting for them when they arrived home. Something from their past, the past that the scars ran deep from. Tera flew the plane all the way home with little to no sleep, except for when Jim kicked her out the cockpit three hours before they landed. Her head rested on Steve's shoulder as she slept she could hear Steve humming softly a melody she would often use when he was smaller. That high-caliber like it had done with him had put her to sleep...


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Here it is the next chapter, in this chapter Tera gets shot by an unknown assassin and is found by a red and black spandex wearing goof ball. Enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling Commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 18: Something has to give**

Tera was walking the streets of New York in her human form, taking in the sights and smells (some of which were not to appealing.) she was walking to the Baxter building to talk to Reed about what they had encountered in Transylvania and to ask him if he could get a hold of Doom to warn him that some had escaped and were being tracked down. That is when she felt it a stabbing pain in her left shoulder as the rebound sound of the rifle sounded through the streets causing people to panic and run for cover. Tera held her shoulder as her phone went off "Hello?"

 _"I was hired to kill you, Tera, I made it a crippling wound, not a kill shot. Stay out of sight for a while. I am not going to say who hired me, but I do know they are planning something big and they don't want you sticking your nose into whatever it is they are planning."_ said the caller

"Ajax, as grateful as I am that you would consider not killing me, wait until I get my hands on you Ajax." she said

 _"You're bleeding out, get somewhere safe I am about to call the last person I want to call to get you to the Baxter Building,"_ Ajax said before the line went dead.

Who did he mean by that? Ajax was born out of child of a one night stand his mother was Francis's Rollins's daughter. Again out of a one night stand, but he was always there for his children until the end. Like Jack and Brock. Tera had raised Ajax beside his older cousin. Tera was grateful that Ajax hadn't killed her if anything it made her want to know who wanted me taken out. I slid down the wall and sat on the ground when someone walked up "Well fuck me, folks, Francis wasn't lying when he said that he was trying to protect someone. For those who don't know who this lovely beauty is, she is Tera Urlf-Erskine The Wolf Of Brooklyn and Captain America's main squeeze." a familiar voice said.

Who the hell was this guy talking to?

DXDXDXDXDXD

Deadpool walked over and knelt down beside Tera "Excuse me Author lady I have it from here." Deadpool said looking up at the sky.

The author smiled "Very well Deadpool try not to cause to much trouble." she said.

Deadpool nods and checks Tera's pulse "Well folks it looks like it is a clean shot, I guess Francis really cares for this chick. I mean she is a living legend. She was the first recorded female HowlingCommando and was the left hand of Captain America. She is very beautiful, but don't piss her off she is the granddaughter of Odin." Deadpool pauses and looks up at the sky flipping it off, "Can you see that All-Father?"

Deadpool looked at the reader and then back to Tera "You wanna help? No, okay I got her anyway. Now we are off to the Baxter building home of the Fantastic Foursome."

DXDXDXDXDXD

Steve was out on a mission with STRIKE team, the mission was easy. That mission was to find James, Francis, and Chris and bring them home, that was as if anything was left. They deserved better than being left where ever they were. They deserved to be home, where they belonged laid to rest in the hidden Hunter's graveyard. Ryan had cleaned up alright his long hair cut a little shorter and hung in a loose ponytail between his shoulders. Brock was flying the jet "Steve, how did you survive?" asked Ryan

"How I figured was when the plane hit the ice I was knocked out. The freezing water surrounded my body and froze me encasing me in ice until I was found, thawed out and woke up in a 40s style room with a game from May of 1941 playing. The poor girl was shocked when I caught on." he said.

Ryan nodded "Erskine's serum had to have had a hand in your survival. A lesser man would have died from the sub-zero temperature of that water."

Steve nodded in agreement "I couldn't believe how much everything had changed since the 40s. I had no idea that anyone was still alive until I followed Gabe to where I grew up. Howard had the entire building except for the floor that housed Tera's and my old apartment that I shared with Bucky." he replied

"After you went into the ice, I thought for sure Tera would kill herself. The loss of both of you just weeks apart delt a heavy blow to her emotionally. Before she returned to Brooklyn, she leads the hunters four to hunt HYDRA's cursed wolves. Eventually, they began to go into hiding." said Ryan

"Made it harder to track them." he assumed

"Correct. Tera had gotten into some hellacious battles too. She had anger, pain, and a thirst for revenge so, deep that we thought we would have to put her down. It took us getting Howard and Peggy involved to get her to stop." Ryan said

"She cut a fucking bloody path through Europe after you went into the ice. Every S.H.I.E.L.D Agent knows of her temper and knows not to fucking tempt it unless you want your head removed from your shoulders." Brock said from the cockpit.

Steve looked down at the floor Tera had been in so much pain. The loss of Bucky was bad, but losing him not even a week or two later was worse. She had tried to kill herself in battle "She even had a run in with project Leviathan and the Red Room." Jack said

"So, they are sharing your mother's carnage reports now?" Ryan asked

"No, she has let S.H.I.E.L.D open them to new agents at both S.H.I.E.L.D Academies." Rebecca said, "Even J.J and I were shocked to read how bad off our mother was at the death of our father and the 'Death' of Steve."

"So, Tera's dreams of having a training academy for future Agents has paid off?" Ryan asked

"Yes, went to both Tech and Agent classes at both Academies," Becky said

"So, your brother is the spitting image of your father except for the hair and eyes and you are a spitting image of your mother and you have your father's hair and eyes. Bucky would be proud of both of you," said Ryan

"Mom had dad's name placed on the fallen Agents wall within both Academies for us to never forget who came before us," Brock said

"Boy, why do you call Tera mom?" Ryan asked

"Jack and I all but grew up together our parents lived next door to each other. Rouge vampires attacked. We were five at the time. We were hidden under the floorboards where the hidden tunnels under the house led to the woods to the hidden den. Jack and I headed there only to be tracked by the bastards that attacked." Brock paused, "They all, but shit themselves when they saw Tera and the Commandos come over the hill all fluffed out and ready to rip people a new one. Our parents never made it out. Tera took us in and raised us, hell we were what Jack 14 when the twins came along?"

"Something like that. It was odd not having Tera around for a whole two weeks then again she had gone into heat. Then came back pregnant for J.J and Ringer." Jack said.

Steve watched as Ryan looked down "My son was murdered."

"Tera, tore into those bastards believe me. Not the first rouge bloodsucker left that area alive as they can be anyway." Jack said.

Ryan looked out the window "We're here." he said.

Steve could only guess what was going to happen next.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Johnny was worried after Deadpool dropped Tera off Reed had called Stephen Strange who was currently working on his mother-in-law. The bullet made a clean pass and hadn't hit anything important. Though Johnny had no idea who would want her out of the way. After Sue explained to Deadpool the connection Ajax had to Tera he was a little shocked "He shot the woman that raised him? Well, folks if that isn't a dick move then you got me there." Deadpool said talking to the readers.

Johnny wished he could talk to the readers like Deadpool, he wondered how many women begged the Mercenary with the mouth to take them home with him. He had to call Becky about this she would want to know. J.J was already on his way over.

When J.J arrived he called Fury and told him what was going on. J.J nodded "I understand sir, they need to be brought home after being missing for so long." J.J said putting his phone away.

J.J watched at Stephen walked over "It was a clear shot, your mother will be fine. I fear that was just a warning. The next time she won't be so lucky, and I would hate to see Captain Rogers lose his mind." Stephen said

"Thanks, Stephen, you have always been there for mom," Johnny said

"Because my family has always known who and what she was. My grandfather saved her life whenshe was shot back in late 42 early 43." Stephen replied

"Wait your grandfather knew my father?" J.J asked

"I remember him saying that he never saw a man look so, worried over a girl in his life," Stephen said as he took his leave.

Tera was resting in bed and would be out for hours as Reed ran tests to see how far off she was from waking up. Johnny and J.J left the building to hunt down who had done this to their mother...


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Here it is the next chapter, in this chapter Chri, Francis, and James are brought home with a little surprise at the end. Enjoy

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling Commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 19: Returning the fallen**

Tera was fully healed and ready to fight after someone hired Ajax to take her out, Deadpool was looking into it as a favor one of many to his cousin Hannibal. J.J had returned to his team and Tera was enjoying basking in the sun in her wolf form. It was just one of those days that she wanted to be a wolf and not a woman and she wasn't the only one. When Fury arrived he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. All of the Howling Commando pack were in wolf form laying in the grass in awkward poses all over the front lawn. Dugan looked like he got hit by a car by the way he just laid there with his tongue hanging out of his muzzle sleeping while drooling into the grass. Monty somehow manages to be asleep on the hood of someone's car. Tera being the only normal one out of the group. She brought her head up and looked at him before shifting back to her human form "Director Fury." she said

"Tera, Captain Rogers, and the others just landed I don't trust Ryan Rumlow I need you to identify the remains that they brought back." said Fury

"You don't trust him because of him being a cursed wolf. I understand that, but he is still a member of this pack and you will treat him as such." she all but growled which woke the others up.

Fury arched his eyebrow as he looked at her "I apologize then. I didn't mean to step on any paws."

"Very funny pup." she said.

Tera looked at the others and followed Fury to the SUV when she got in on the passenger side Fury pulled away from the curb and drove down the road to the S.H.I.E.L.D building there in New York. As soon as they arrived she saw Brock and Ryan talking. The two looked at her as she walked up the steps Ryan walked down to meet her "Here are their tags Tera." he said.

Tera looked at the tags and took them a single tear rolling down her cheek. After many years Francis, James, and Chris were home. She would never forget the bond they shared, how close she was to breaking and them being there to help her. They were her family and her pack. Tera entered the building Fury, Ryan, and Brock following on her heels as they entered the morgue. On three tables laid three sets of remains. Some of the remains still had cloth attached. The bones didn't carry the scent like a piece of cloth could. Her eyes glowed darker as Brook took over and walked to the middle table "Chris" she said pointing to the table to her right, "Francis." pointing to the middle, "And James." pointing to the left of her.

Brook looked at Fury "Next time trust one who was turned, tortured, and watch those close to him get murdered." she growled

"Brook, easy." said Ryan.

Brook looked at the tags in her hand and looked at the bodies taking a tag from each she laid them on the table by their respective remains before keeping the others and walking out of the door "Be at peace brothers." she said

" _Peace my ass Brook."_ a voice said causing her to look around and spot three familiar faces all of them smiling at her.

Tera wanted to break down and cry, Ryan put a hand on her shoulder and looked where she was looking and he nearly lost it. Brock hated spiders and Ryan...well Ryan hated ghosts. Ryan looked at her "Tell me I didn't see that." he said

"You did." she said

"Did what?" asked Steve as he walked over

"What is it with ghosts and them always haunting me?" Ryan asked.

Steve snorted a laugh, the last time that had happened was right before Zemo had brought the house down they were sent to investigate an abandoned HYDRA base. Just thinking about that little girl and the pranks she pulled on Ryan and the others still brought a smile to her face. She always meant to go back to see the girl again, but she had to remember where that base was first. Though in Germany relic hunters were stumbling on abandoned bunkers, POW camps, and the like many years after the war. Many missing soldiers were returned home after many years. Their spirits roam the fields of where they died. Many still at war though it was over. She had run across many ghostly battles, there was one place she would never return to. It haunted through the reports. Where her beloved Bucky fell. She wanted to go there and find something of him, but she was too afraid to go "Tera?" asked Steve.

She snapped out of her thoughts "Yeah?" she asked

"You zoned out there for a moment are you alright?" Ryan asked

"I was just thinking of making a trip to the area Bucky died." she replied.

Steve's eyes flashed in sorrow "It might give you some peace. Both of you." said Ryan.

Tera nodded "Yes, it might. Then again mites grow on a chicken's ass." she said.

That caused Steve and Ryan to laugh.

DXDXDXDXDX

Steve laid in bed on his back Tera had fallen asleep a while ago, Director Fury was currently making plans to lay Chris, James, and Francis to rest in Arlington though he was damn sure they would most likely be laid to rest in the cemetery that the others of the 107th were laid to rest or at least to the Hunter's Cemetery which was in a hidden location to only Hunters or blessed wolves. Ryan knew who had done it, he just wasn't saying jack shit about it. Which worried him, it was like Ryan knew something was coming he just didn't know what.

Steve and the alpha within him both agreed that they had to protect Tera at all costs, especially afterthey heard what had happened. Jack and Brock wanted to find this Ajax as well as he. Steve let out a sigh "Steve?" a very sleepy Tera asked

"Did I wake you beautiful?" he asked

"No, I woke up because something isn't right about what is going on." she said

"I know. Ryan is hiding something. What is the question." he said

"I know." she said.

Just then thunder sounded outside "That isn't a storm." he said

"No that is just Thor, what is he doing here and at this time of night?" she asked getting up.

Steve got up as well it had been months since they heard anything from Thor, that had the god of thunder here in Brooklyn and this time?

When they reached downstairs Thor looked at them "Tera, you need in Asgard it's urgent." said Thor

"Thor what has happened?" she asked

"It's Jane." he said sadly.

Tera nodded and turned to look at him "You keep out of trouble would you." she said looking at him

"Just promise to come home safe." he replied as he kissed her.

Steve watched as Tera and Thor left Ryan and the others stood to wonder what was going on that had the God so, worried...


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** The next to the last chapter is here, in this chapter Ajax gets confronted by not only Deadpool, but a very pissed off Ryan and Tera enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling Commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 20: Dark Shadows**

Days after the memorial service that finally laid the remains of her three closest friends to rest after years of being lost. Days after she saw Asgard for the first time, met the rest of her long lost family, and nearly lost her grandmother Frigga to the Dark Elves. Tera began to look for Ajax. She knew that he was at the memorial because of his grandfather was laid to rest at last. She had picked up his scent "Ajax." she growled as she followed him into an alleyway only to see Deadpool there.

Wade Wilson was an odd man always talking to the author of any story he may or may not pop up in "Oh Francis. Looks like she gets the first crack at you." said Deadpool before he turned to no one, "This is why you don't fuck with a woman who can become a giant ass wolf who can tear your face off."

"Are you talking to the readers again?" Ajax asked

"Yes, yes I am. Now I make my heroic exit." Deadpool said and pointed at the window, "Out that window."

Deadpool took a running leap out of the window which was around sixty feet in the air and landing face first on the ground below "LOOK MA, I'M ROAD KILL! HAHAHA!"

Tera shook her head and looked at Ajax "Who hired you?" she asked

"A shadow from your past, one that you never wanted to see or hear of again," Ajax said

"What do you mean my that boy?" Ryan Rumlow growled

"Something is coming. A new world order, anyone standing in their way will be hunted down and killed. They will use anything in their arsenal to accomplish this goal including their greatest weapon." said Ajax

"What is this weapon?" she asked crossing her arms

"You met him before in '91 when he attacked Howard and his wife." said Ajax as he threw a flash bang in the air.

Tera growled and covered her eyes as the thing went off when it was safe Ajax was gone. She let out a snarl "I swear one of these days Ajax. Your ass will be stuffed and mounted out side of my manner as a warning to people who piss me off." she growled.

DXDXDXDXDX

Steve waited for Tera to arrive home when she finally had done so, he sat up "Hey, what is it?" he asked

"Nothing, other than Ajax pulling a stunt his grandfather would and hauled ass." she growled.

Steve got off the couch he had been sitting on and walked over to her and began to rub her shoulders. As she sat in the chair. Tera let out a continent moan as he worked her tired muscles. The Alpha with in Steve was wagging its tail happily that they were bringing comfort to their mate. Steve had time to adjust to his new found connection to the wolf within him and would often spend time reading over some of the old books Tera had written about other males she had met and the changes they would go through when their Alpha woke up. Most of it was a need to please the Alpha male or in his case Female of the group. The way he guessed it was both blessed and cursed wolves could pick up on a dormant wolf gene with in a person. Blessed wolves had the ability to bring this gene out in a person slowly getting the person antiquated with their wolf kin that was trapped with in them. While cursed wolves, on the other hand, forced the wolf out thus causing the human and the wolf to be at odds with each other "Steve, I smell the burning oil from your brain pan, what's on your mind?" she asked

"I was thinking about something, now I don't know a lot about Werewolves and such, but I grateful there is a connection to why the cursed can't reproduce." he said in honesty

"Oh?" Tera asked

"Tera, just think about it. Cursed wolves turn their victims at random right?" he asked

"Yes." she said, "What are you getting at love?"

"Blessed wolves bring the wolf out of someone gently right?" he asked

"Yes, why?" she asked

"Ryan was by your side what almost 15 years before he went missing," Steve said

"Yes, what are you getting at?" she asked looking up at him

"Ryan was able to bond with his wolf when he was turned, Tera cursed wolves don't give their targets the choice. Hunters are born from werewolves who have bred with humans. They are descended from the first cursed to break from the pack." he said

"Holy shit, Steve baby. You maybe on to something." she said jumping up and heading to her old apartment, "My mother kept a record of all the hunter clans all over the world Werewolves were an epidemic every where. Some places as far as the Island of Samoa."

Steve followed close behind her his wolf all but prancing around for a job well done "It would make sense. What if somewhere in the line, the wolf gene wanted to live a peaceful life away from the blood shed like it's other were-kin."

Tera went to one of the many bookshelves and pulled a large leather bound book from it "It has to be in here." she said laying the book down.

DXDXDXDXDX

Ryan heard the fast walking of Tera and Steve from his downstairs bedroom "You know Ry, you should go see what ever it is that has them scampering around upstairs." said the voice of Francis

"If it's not that little girl it's you three." he mumbled

"Ryan, you should go pal." said James.

His three former friends and brothers in arms stood there looking at him "If it makes you happy I'll go." he said.

When he got upstairs he heard Tera's voice first _"I found it!"_ she said

" _What does it say?"_ Steve asked

 _"Out of all the hunter families, four stood out from the rest. Each one a decedent of the first werewolves to fall in love with humans. These four families were The Law, The Immortal, The Renown Wolf, and The Rule clans. Each one of them descended from the first two wolves to break from the pack and to be kept hidden from those who wished to harm them. These four clans would soon become known as the Rumlow, Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns clans. The four most powerful clans in Europe."_ Tera said.

Ryan stood shocked he had always wondered why the Hunters came into existence _"I feel that it is my duty to keep these lines safe though there are other clans out there these four are the strongest, and could possibly be the downfall of man if any are turned to cursed wolves."_ Steve read

Ryan and the others were descended from ancient werewolves, the first two to break away from the pack _"It also says that the two wolves were related. They were brothers."_ said Tera

"So, by blood we are kin." said Chris

"GOD DAMN STOP THAT SHIT!" he yelped crashing through the door.

Tera and Steve looked at him "If it isn't that little girl, it's you three." Tera said with as shake of her head

"Sorry about the door." he said

"You didn't hurt it that much," Tera replied.

Ryan stood up and walked over to the book and read it himself now he knew why he was so, at peace with his wolf when it first appeared to him. It was because of Tera "Cursed force change, Blessed ease people into their wolf." Steve said

"It still has to be a partnership on both sides," Tera said

"As true as that may be, Steve is right." he said causing Tera to look at him, "We were around you when you were at your darkest of times. Our wolves knew that at came out slowly helping us lead you back away from the darkness of heartache."

"And for that my old friend I am eternally greatful, for without the four of you I wouldn't be here now," Tera said.

Ryan smiled and gave a curt nod. His wolf happy that it could help even before his capture...


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Here it is the last chapter! Thanks for the follows and the reviews and I look forward to seeing you guys in the next few stories that will continue the series. I plan to have the first chapters of The Wolf Of S.H.I.E.L.D and The Wolf Of S.T.R.I.K.E posted sometime this week and into next. Enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr and her pack of Howling Commandos are back, this is set during the first Avengers movie. Tera has been alone for 67 years not including when Bucky's ghost visited her and gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son who like his father whom he was named after could charm the clothes off of any girl. When her lost Captain has been found spending 67 years in the Ice Packs of the North Tera soon discovers not only are they not alone in the universe, but the one Brook saw as a pup is her second mate. How will this all unfold? And why does Loki have her son?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 21: Long nights a head.**

Tera had been back in S.H.I.E.L.D the following day. It drove her crazy to think someone who was dead was in the building. Was it a phantom scent that she was picking up? The scent in question belonged to Phil Coulson. Who had died right before the shit hit the fan in New York. She and Steve had moved in together the moment they both decided they were going to live in DC. Much to the horror of the other. Tera was enjoying her nice hot cup of Starbuck's Caramel Mocha latte with whipped cream and loaded with caramel that she didn't see John Garret enter the break room "Well look who has returned to the den. Mama wolf." John said with a smile

"Johnathan Garret, now what mischief did you get into now?" she asked

"Me? Mischief? But ma, I have been a good pup." said Garret

"Sure you have." she said smirking knowing better.

Garret and Phil would get not only themselves but Malinda May into so, much trouble it was a wonder none of them had died in their youth "So, what brings you into the break room just to see me?" she asked

"I heard that J.J was assigned to May's team." said Garret

"Oh, the poor son of mine. Malinda won't put up with his antics," she said chuckling as she took a sip of the caffeinated sugared delight that she held so, dear.

Garret laughed "My boy Grant is on that team too."

"You know those two can't stand each other." she pointed out

"Yeah, well Grant only wants what is best for Becky, which is Rumlow to get off his ass and see her for who she is to him." said Garret.

Tera nodded in agreement "I can't lie on that Brock keeps beating around that damn bush and frankly it is starting to work on my last nerve. Becky has to take more time to visit Storm because the serum that I developed isn't working anymore." she said

Garret winced at that, a touch starved female werewolf was no laughing matter. If they were close to their second mate, and that mate was...A. To blind to see it. Or Rumlow. The female wolf would wither and die, much like she had before Steve came crashing back into her life. Garret nodded "I don't think he knows the power he holds over her." Garret said

"Or he is shielding her from something that he doesn't want her involved in." she stated, "Either way Becky is suffering."

Garret nodded as Jack Rollins came huffing into the room "Jack what has your panties in a twist?" Garret asked

"Brock that's who. I saw Becky take a whole fucking vile of the touch starve serum and before it had a chance to work Brock had to touch her." said Jack throwing his hands up in the air, "I give up I really do. Brock is going to be the death of Becky and Johnny Storm will be the death of Brock and then Tera will have three to put into the ground instead of one. Because J.J will lose it and have to be put down."

Tera let out an angry sigh "Before or after I call Ryan to deal with his ass?" she said getting out her cell phone and sending Ryan a text.

Jack took a seat and stole her Latte and took a sip of it "Mmmm, that is some good shit." Jack said

"I'm leaving," Garret said standing up

"Why?" Jack asked

"I'm not sticking around to clean up the mess that your body is about to make for stealing Tera's Starbucks Latte," Garret said as he left through the door.

Jack froze and looked right at her "Oh, hi mom." he said with a nervous laugh

"Jack you better run now boy." she growled.

Jack got up leaving her Latte and hauled ass out the door nearly taking out Steve who moved just in time. When Jack was gone Steve came into the room "What was that about?" he asked

"Fucker took a sip of my Latte." she growled.

Steve smiled and shook his head with a laugh "Darling what am I going to do with you?" he asked

"You love me and you know it." she said.

Steve walked over to her and sat down taking her Latte and took a sip "What the hell is that?" he asked licking his lips

"Caramel Mocha Latte with whipped cream and lathered caramel drizzle." she said taking the cup back only to have Steve pull it away

"Mine now." he said and went to leave

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS YOU COME BACK HERE WITH MY DAMN LATTE!" she snapped playfully

"Nope, sorry it's mine now." he joked as he ran down the hall.

DXDXDXDXDX

Steve ran past Rollins and Garret as he tried to make a run for the elevator when he looked over his shoulder to see Tera wolfed out giving chase "Oh, shit." he said and ran faster with Jack and Garret laughing

"You have her latte now she wants that ass, Rogers. You best run," said Jack said.

The doors opened to reveal Natasha who's eyes went wide as he base ball slid into the elevator the doors closing before they dented inwards and a yelp sounded. Natasha looked at him in shock "She is going to kill you." Natasha said

"Is she alright though she hit pretty hard." Steve pointed out

"She should be fine." said Natasha.

The doors opened to reveal a pissed of Tera "Give me my damn Latte Steve or so help me you will be sleeping on the couch." she growled as she stepped inside.

Steve sighed and handed her the cup as he stood up and looked at her with puppy dog eyes which caused Natasha, Jack, and Garret to snicker "Don't look at me with that face you." Tera said.

Steve turned her head and forced her to look at him her eyes a blaze with a darker blue nowhere near to where Brook's were when she was out "Hows your head?" he asked softly

"Sore no thanks to your ass." she said.

Steve leaned in and kissed her forehead as he heard the content sigh leave her lips causing the others to laugh. Tera looked at the three laughing and leveled two of the three with a glare "Shall we go beat some common sense into Brock or should I call Ryan?" he asked

"So you heard?" she asked

"I saw Becky heading to Fury's office," Steve said.

Tera sighed Brock was going to force what ever Becky did onto himself and S.T.R.I.K.E would sure as hell make sure he never forgot it either. Tera lead the way to S.T.R.I.K.E's office only to see Brock sitting there banging his head against the desk "Something on your mind to the point that you have to beat your head against the desk there Brock-o?" Tera asked

"Becky may be quitting because of me," Brock said.

Steve saw that look, he knew that look. It was the look of a man desperate to make things right a look of I love her yet I am unworthy of her love "Oh, it's that look. Everyone except Brock, out." Tera said.

DXDXDXDXDX

Tera waited til the room was clear before she took a seat beside Brock "Ma, I don't know what to do. I have done so, much fucked up shit I can't be with her." said Brock

"You know why you feel the need to protect and provide for you don't you?" she asked.

It tore Tera apart to see any of her children adopted or other wise in this much pain "No, I just feel this animalistic urge to do it." he said

"That's because your family was descended from the first werewolf to break away from the pack. Steve and I read it in one of my mother's many books I had brought back from Transylvanian. It is also the reason your grandfather acts more like a blessed wolf than one who is a cursed." she said.

She had never seen Brock cry in her life, but he was now "Steve thought he was unworthy of my love and attention." she said.

Brock looked at her shocked "That and he didn't think it was right that he takes his best friend's girl." she said.

Brock sat there shell shocked for a moment or two "How did you two get over that?" Brock asked

"A lot of patients and heated make outs." she said causing Brock to pull the 'Ew' face

"Ma I didn't need to know that!" he said

"You have heard worse from Dugan and the others now. What are you going to do? Let you both suffer or go to her?" Tera asked standing.

Brock looked at her a long moment his bows frowning as the hard ass commander returned "Thanks, ma, now excuse me. I have someone to keep around because we all know I would forget my head if it wasn't attached to my shoulders." said Brock

"Good now go." she said.

Tera watched as Brock stormed out of the room and the others returned Tera smiled much like with Ryan once his heart and mind made a choice there was no one to stand in his way...

 _Tera will return in The Wolf Of The Winter Soldier..._


End file.
